Le Pouvoir des Rêves
by EstL
Summary: Edward et Bella sont heureux, plus aucune menace ne pèse sur leur famille. Mais si tout cela n'avait pas été réel, si tout n'avait était qu'un rêve ? Mais que faire lorsque votre rêve semble bien plus réel que la réalité elle-même ? AllHuman - Tous Humais
1. Une vie Parfaite

Disclamer:

les Personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer. Je ne tire aucun revenu de mes écrits, en revanche tout plagia est fortement déconseillé

Merci

et Bonne Lecture …

*********************

Chapitre 1 : Une vie Parfaite

Notre vie était parfaite, tout simplement parfaite. Qu'aurai-je pu demander de plus. J'avais une femme que tout homme aurait souhaité avoir, une fille merveilleuse et plus aucun danger ne menaçait notre famille.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Bella et moi sommes étendu dans l'herbe dans le jardin de la villa blanche. Jacob et Nessie jouent un peu plus loin. Emmett regarde un match de base-ball à la télévision, Rose est allongée le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Emmett. Esmée peint tout en fredonnant. Carlisle lit un nouveau traité de médecine … qu'il faudra que je pense à lui emprunter d'ailleurs. Quand à Alice et Jasper … disons qu'ils profitent des joies de la vie à deux.

Je sens la main de Bella faire des dessins dans la paume de ma main. Je sais qu'elle sait l'effet que cela produit chez moi. Je me relève sur mes coudes et me penche vers elle. Son visage scintille sous la lumière vive de ce soleil si rare. Son sourire est celui d'un ange, un ange malicieux qui a une idée derrière la tête. Je me penche plus en avant vers son visage est l'embrasse. Aussitôt les voix de Renesmée et Jacob s'élèvent.

- Papa, Maman ! Vous êtes dégoûtants !!!

- Nessie n'a pas tord ! Vous avez une maison non ?

Ils n'eurent comme seule réponse que deux grognement. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'éclater de rire. Un rire contagieux qui gagna la moitié des membres de la famille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. La complicité qui existait entre Jacob et Nessie n'avait de cesse de croître à mesure que les mois passaient. Renesmée n'avait que 9 mois mais paraissait déjà avoir 6 ans.

_*** Edward, reviens vers nous, ne nous abandonne pas.***_

Esmée !

Je venais de l'entendre me supplier de ne pas les abandonner. Sa voix était emplie d'inquiétude et de chagrin. Je me relevais et courrais la rejoindre.

- Maman ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle me regardait avec étonnement.

- Mais absolument rien.

- Pourtant … je viens de t'entendre me supplier de revenir vers vous, de ne pas vous abandonner !

- Je n'ai ni dit ni pensé une tel chose mon chéri.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as entendu Edward ?

Je me retournais vers Carlisle qui était descendu à toute vitesse.

- Oui, absolument sûr !

- Hum … est-ce la première fois que cella arrive ?

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

Bella venait elle aussi de nous rejoindre. Son inquiétude était visible.

- Oui, c'est la première fois et … ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, j'ai cru entendre Esmée, mais il semblerait que je me sois finalement trompé.

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui enlaçais la taille. Je déposais un baisé sur son front. Elle n'était qu'à moitié convainque, Carlisle lui ne l'était pas du tout.

Je lui lançais un regard qui signifiait clairement que nous en reparlerions, seul à seul, de façon à ce que la famille ne s'inquiète de rien, la famille … enfin surtout Bella.

Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que plus jamais je ne voie sur son visage l'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté l'hiver dernier.

Le lendemain, je décidais d'aller voir Carlisle. Alice et Rose avaient entraînaient Bella et Renesmée dans une sortie shopping. Emmett, Jasper et Esmée était parti chasser. Je trouvais Carlisle dans son bureau.

- Que c'est-il passé hier ? Commença-t-il tout de go.

- Franchement ? Je n'en suis plus aussi certain. J'étais dans le jardin avec Bella, Nessie et Jacob jouaient un peu plus loin et j'ai entendu la voix d'Esmée m'appeler et me dire reviens vers nous, ne nous abandonne pas. Je ne comprends plus rien Carlisle.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange. Penses-tu que ça puisse être une évolution de ton don ? Un moyen d'anticiper des pensées ?

- Ça parait un peu gros, non ?

- Oh ! Tu sais avec vous je m'attend à tout !

Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Sincèrement Edward, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un cas isolé. Si mon idée venait à se réaliser. Vivre parmi les autres deviendrait pour toi un vrai calvaire.

- Entendre ce que les gens pensent avant même qu'ils ne le pensent. Ça voudrait dire plus aucun contrôle. Ça serait l'Enfer.

- Heureusement que tu as Bella.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en suis heureux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un portrait d'Esmée accroché dans son bureau.

*** Si, j'imagine très bien. Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de chance ***

Il se replongea dans le traité de médecine qu'il avait commencé la veille. Je quittais la villa et rentrais chez moi enfin chez nous. Cette maison était bien plus celle de Bella que la mienne. Elle lui ressemblait, ce qui faisait que je m'y sentais plus que bien.

Je pris un livre au hasard et m'installais dans le salon.

_*** Edward ? ***_

Alice ?

Elles devaient être rentrées. Non, il était bien trop tôt, elles ne devaient pas rentrer avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. J'appelais Alice pour en avoir le cœur net.

Elle décrochait à la première sonnerie.

- Edward, nous sommes toujours à Seattle.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais «décevoir» Bella et rentrer plus tôt ?

- Non, ça m'étonnerait venant de toi. Amusez-vous bien.

Je raccrochais.

Je n'avais pas pu l'entendre, c'était impossible.

Je me laissais tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Le meuble grinça sous le choc.

_*** - Edward ? Si tu m'entends fait moi un signe, je t'en prie_

_- Arrête Alice, ça sert à rien_

_- Emmett, tu ne veux pas envoyer ton pessimisme faire un tour ailleurs ?_

_- Hé du calme petite sœur !_

_- Edward, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je te pique tout tes livres et ton piano_

_- Et moi ta voiture, parce que la moto ya qu'une casse qui en voudrait encore …_

_(rires d'Alice et Emmett)_

_- Emmett ! Alice ! Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans _

_- Désolé Maman … (les deux en même temps)_

_- Il est un peu tôt pour commencer à vous partager les affaires de votre frère, non ?***_

Que ce passe-t-il non d'un chien ? Ce ne sont pas des pensées, ce sont des paroles. Mais d'où viennent-elle ? Il faut que j'en parle à Carlisle.

Je sortais de la maison et courrais jusqu'à la villa. J'appelais Carlisle.

- Que ce passe-t-il Edward ?

- Ça a recommencé. Mais c'est différent. Cette fois-ci il y avait plusieurs voix, celles d'Alice, d'Emmett et celle d'Esmée. Ce ne sont pas des pensées que j'entends, Alice et Emmett se disputaient et Esmée les sermonnait.

J'entendais les crissements des pneus de la Volvo devant la villa. Les filles étaient de retour. Alice était toute affolée.

- Edward ?

- Je suis là.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi Alice, enchaîna ma femme tout aussi inquiète que ma soeur.

- J'ai eu une vision après qu'il m'ait appelé tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu s'effondrer littéralement.

Je vis par son esprit ce qu'elle avait vu à ce moment là.

Etrangement je me sentis faible. Je ressentais des douleurs dans les jambes, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale et un mal de crâne effroyable s'était emparé de moi en quelques secondes.

J'entendis la voix de mon père.

_*** Il ne va pas tarder à revenir à lui ***_

Je regardais Carlisle. L'affolement se lisait sur son visage. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses pensées.

Je me sentais partir. Toutes les choses autour de moi me semblaient de moins en moins tangibles.

J'ignorais ce qui était le plus douloureux à ce moment la mes jambes, mon dos et ma tête réunis ou le visage ma femme défiguré par l'inquiétude et celui de ma fille couvert de larmes.

Je pus à peine articuler quelques mots.

- Je vous aime …

Et ce fut le noir complet.


	2. Le Réveil

Chapitre 2 : le Réveil

Je reprenais doucement conscience. J'étais encore incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je prenais conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Je pouvais sentir une odeur persistante d'antiseptique, si caractéristique des hôpitaux. Non loin de moi, un monitoring marquait un rythme cardiaque. Étrangement, ce rythme se répercutait en moi. A chaque « bip », je ressentais une vibration dans la poitrine à l'endroit même où se tenait mon …

Non c'était impossible !

Mon cœur battait !!!

Cette révélation eu pour conséquence de faire s'accélérer les bips de l'appareil. J'entendis un froissement de tissus. Une main tiède se posa sur la mienne.

- Bella ?

- Edward ? Es-ce que tu m'entend ?

Alice. Les cris de ma sœur se répercutèrent dans mon crâne déjà douloureux.

- Oui, arrivais-je tout juste à prononcer.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward, tu es réveillé !!! Tu … tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Par un effort surhumain, je lui obéit et ouvrit les yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce.

Alice se tenait là, son plus beau sourire plaqué sur sa face de lutin malicieux. Étrangement, elle me semblait plus jeune que dans mes souvenirs.

Je me sentais encombré. Je n'arrivai pas à bouger mon épaule droite, ni ma jambe droite. Je sentais ma cheville gauche entravée.

Malgré mes cervicales douloureuses, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil qui me permit de comprendre que c'était parce que j'étais plâtre et que les parties de mon corps qui n'étaient pas plâtrées étaient recouvertes de bandages à l'exception de ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu as eu un accident de moto Edward. Ça fait deux semaines que tu es dans le coma.

Quoi ? un accident de moto ? c'est impossible, je suis un … , non je ne suis rien. Je ne suis qu'un homme. J'émergeais peu à peux. Mon esprit était de moins en moins embrumé. Je me rappelais qui j'étais, mon histoire, ma vie.

N'avais-je fait que rêvé ou était-ce une vision alternative de ma vie ? je l'ignorais.

Alice partit comme une flèche vers la porte. Criant « il est réveillé, il est réveillé » comme si tout l'hôpital attendais que j'ouvre les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère franchi cette même porte, Alice et Emmett sur les talons.

Ma mère se précipita vers moi et me pris la main placée à l'extrémité de mon seul bras valide.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

- Bonjour Maman. Dis-je d'une voix plus qu'éraillée

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Oui … merci

Elle pris un verre posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et le rempli d'eau. Elle le porta à mes lèvre en me souleva un peu la tête pour que je puisse boire sans risquer de m'étouffer.

- Merci Maman, ça fait du bien.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu comme si j'étais passé à la moulinette ou sous un rouleau compresseur.

Mon père arriva à son tour suivi d'une équipe médicale.

- Edward, mon garçon. Heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

Il immense sourire barré son visage. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le visage de ma mère était inondé de larmes. Alice lui disait des mots réconfortants pour qu'elle se calme, mais ce n'était pas très efficace.

L'un des médecins qui accompagné mon père s'approcha de moi.

- Et bien jeune homme, comment vous sent-tu ?

- Euh … ça peut aller, même si j'ai mal partout, mais c'est supportable.

- Bien au moins si tu as mal, c'est la preuve que tu es vivant !

Moi père étouffa un sourire. Ma mère fusilla le praticien.

- Drôle de façon de voir les choses.

- Bon voyons si tout fonctionne encore. Peux-tu bouger les doigts de ta main droite ?

Je vis le regard de mon père s'assombrir, son visage se fermer. L'angoisse. Je savais très bien ce que ce médecin cherchait : une quelconque paralysie.

J'obtempérais et bougeais mes doigts.

Il se dirigea vers le pied du lit et souleva le drap qui recouvrait mes deux pieds plâtres. Il passa une fine tige métallique au niveau de mes orteils.

- Es-ce que tu sent quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Il passa à l'autre pied. Le visage de mon père commençait à se décrisper.

- Et là.

- Oui, aussi. Je pense même pouvoir les bouger.

Je me concentrais sur mes orteils. Ils bougèrent mais ce mouvement déclencha un douleur qui me vrilla les chevilles. Le poussais un grognement et laissé retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Je vis mes parents pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Mme Cullen, vous allez pouvoir dormir sur vos deux oreilles cette nuit, hormis les bleus, les égratignures et les fractures, votre fils semblent en parfaite santé. On peut dire que cette combinaison fait des miracles Mme Cullen. Votre fils devrait être morte ou tétraplégique à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me souvenais très bien de cette combinaison. Un truc rigide à souhait qui limitait les mouvements comme ce n'était pas possible et à travers laquelle il était impossible de sentir la pression du vent. Esmée m'avait interdit de prendre la moto sans en être affublé.

- Et bien on dirait que j'ai bien fait d'écouter ma mère !

- Si tu m'avais écouté, tu n'aurais jamais acheté cet engin !

Quelque chose fit « tilt » dans ma tête à ce moment là.

- Hé ! et comment va la moto.

À ce moment, Emmett explosa de rire.

- Si tu la voyait, elle est en miette !

- En miette !?! c'est pas possible, il aurait fallu qu'un rouleau compresseur pour la réduire en miette, et encore.

- Un rouleau compresseur ou une mère dont le fils est dans le coma à cause de cet engin, dit-il en riant.

Je vis mon père réprimer un sourire et mère baisser la tête.

- Maman ?!? Tu - tu n'as pas fait ça ? » Demandais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer ma main qu'elle tenait encore.

Je secouais la tête incrédule. Elle avait détruit ma moto, réduite en pièce. Ma mère était le calme absolu. Elle ne s'énervait jamais, ou presque. En tout cas pas au point de détruire une moto réputée « indestructible » justement. Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Je devais lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas, enfin presque.

- Et bien … je me demande ce qui arrivera à la fille qui me brisera le cœur … » lui dis-je tout en lui caressant doucement la main de mon pousse.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire. Esmée ne fut pas longue à les rejoindre. J'étais le seul à me retenir. Le moindre soubresaut de ma cage thoracique entraînait des douleurs insupportables.

L'équipe médicale sortie de la chambre pour nous « laisser en famille ». pendant près d'une heure, ils me parlèrent de ce que j'avais loupé pendant que je jouais « à la Belle au Bois Dormant » comme aimait à le dire Emmett. Je demandais des nouvelles de Tania, nous étions sensé être ensemble depuis presque 2 ans, non ? Ma question fut accueillie par un assortiment de grimaces. Ce fut Alice qui se jeta la première.

- Elle a appelé le lendemain de l'accident. Quand on lui a dit que tu étais dans le coma elle a … disons fait comme si je lui annoncé que je m'étais cassé un ongle. Elle n'a pas rappelé depuis. Par contre, au lycée, c'est une autre histoire …

- Disons pour faire claire, qu'elle se fait passer pour ta veuve. Elle s'habille de couleurs sombres, mais toujours sexy comme il se doit. finit Emmett.

Il à quelques semaines de ça, j'aurai grogné, leur aurai demandé d'arrêter de critiquer ma petite amie mais là, j'en étais incapable. Mon père me sortit de mes pensées.

- Nous devrions y aller, Edward doit se reposer.

- On passera te voir demain matin mon chéri.

Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front et me dit à demain. Alice fit de même et Emmett ne sus pas vraiment que faire. Mon père me dit qu'il passerait me voir à l'heure du petit déjeuné.


	3. Le Rêve

**Merci pour les Reviews !**

**Aliecullen4ever : pour la réaction d'Esmé, j'ai juste pensé à ce qu'aurait fait ma mère à sa place**

******

Chapitre 3 : le rêve

La veille au soir, je m'étais endormi avec l'espoir de retrouver Bella, Ma Bella. Mais c'est un sommeil de plomb qui s'était emparé de moi et qui m'avait abandonné à mon triste sort aux premières heures de la journée.

Comme annoncé, mon père entra dans ma chambre trois quart d'heure avant qu'il n'aille prendre son service. Le sachet de viennoiseries et les cafés qu'il tenait dans les mains me mirent de très bonne humeur.

- On peut dire que tu nous a fait une sacrée peur. Ta mère n'en a pas dormis pendant plusieurs jours, tout comme moi d'ailleurs ! me sermonna-t-il.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? J'avais vraiment fait le con et c'était peu dire. Et pourtant la culpabilité était loin de m'étouffer le souvenir de ce rêve qui me hanté m'en empêchait.

Sinon, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Assoiffé et affamé lui répondis-je tout en faisant les yeux doux au sachet en papier et au gobelet en carton qu'il avait encore dans les mains. Il suivit mon regard.

Oh ! … oui, je me suis dit qu'un peu de sucre et de caféine ne te feraient pas de mal

- Papa, je t'adore !

- oui, je sais mais il faut dire je connais très bien la cuisine de l'hôpital et qu'elle est spécialement conçu pour que les patients n'aient qu'une envie : rentrer chez eux !

Il resta avec moi jusqu'à la dernière minute, parlant de ce qui c'était passé à la maison pendant mon « absence » et, entre autre, de ce que leur avait dit mon médecin alors que j'étais dans le coma.

Je ne fus pas longtemps seul. Des aides soignantes vinrent pour me faire subir la pire des tortures : ma toilette. Pour décrire ce procédé je n'ai qu'un mot : humiliant. On est loin des fantasmes de l'infirmière ultra sexy à la blouse trop petite d'au moins deux taille.

A l'heure du déjeuné, je béni mon père de m'avoir fourni un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom qui me permettrait de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma mère. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. A peine mon plateau, à peine entamé avait-il rejoint le couloir, qu'elle franchissait la porte de ma chambre suivie par Alice et Emmett. Ces derniers rejoignirent les fauteuils qu'ils occupaient la veille. Ma mère me posa milles questions sur ce que j'ai fait, ressenti à partir du moment où elle m'avait quitté la veille et celui où elle était arrivée. Elle paru rassurée que je n'ai pas souffert pendant la nuit. Elle paraissait gênée, Emmett et Alice n'avaient pas dit un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Alice n'a pas dit le moindre mot, Emmett n'a pas sortit la moindre blague vaseuse et toi Maman, j'ai l'impression que tu es assise sur des oreilles.

- Mais non mon chéri tu n'as pas ç t'en faire, tout va bien

- Maman tu mens très mal

- Bon d'accord, ton frère et ta sœur se sont disputés dans la voiture. Quand à moi, et bien en fait …

- Vas-y Maman, crache le morceau !

- J'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec un client et je n'ai pas pu le décaler. Oh, Edward, je suis une mère indigne …

- Maman, Stop ! je vais bien, je suis certes coincé dans ce lit mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Tu as bien entendu le médecin hier : Je. Vais. Très. Bien. Alors va à ton rendez-vous, ça me permettra de discuter avec ces deux zigotos.

- Tu es sûr ? parce que sinon …

- Maman, va à ton rendez-vous. Mais n'oublie pas de venir les chercher après, précisais-je en désignant mon frère et ma sœur de la tête, je n'ai pas envi d'attendre que Papa ait fini son service pour qu'ils partent !!! Fini-je avec un sourire.

La chose fut réglée, elle parti une demi-heure plus tard pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Nous restions donc tous les trois sans rien dire. Chose plus qu'inhabituelle lorsque l'on connaît Alice et Emmett. En fait c'était franchement inquiétant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? à propos de quoi vous êtes vous disputé, encore ?

- Alice est persuadé que pendant que tu était dans le coma tu nous entendais te parler.

- Oh, je vois. Si c'est à propos du partage de mes livres et de mes CD, je ne vous en veux pas. A votre place j'airais fait la même chose.

Ce sont deux paires d'yeux rond comme des soucoupes qui me fixèrent incrédules.

- Tu … tu veux dire que … tu nous entendais ? bégaya Em'

- En quelque sorte oui.

- Comment ça « en quelque sorte » ? demanda Alice qui avait (pour notre plus grand malheur ? retrouvé sa langue.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient, c'était comme … un rêve en fait.

L'un est l'autre était toujours étonné, mais paraissaient se satisfaire de ma réponse. Pourtant Alice semblait mourir d'envie de me poser une question.

- Vas-y Alice, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle hésita quelques seconde puis se lança.

- Edward ? Qui est Bella ?

- Bella ? ou as-tu entendu ce nom ?

- Tu l'as prononcé lorsque tu t'es réveillé.

- Oh !

Qui est Bella ? Comment lui expliquer la chose sans qu'elle n'appelle les personnes compétentes pour me faire interner…

- Bella est la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, mon grand Amour.

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent immenses et Emmet éclata de rire.

- C'est Tania qui serait heureuse de savoir ça ! lâcha-t-il entre deux rires.

- Il n'a pas tord, répliqua Alice. Mais on la connaît cette Bella ? où l'a tu rencontré ?

- C'est une longue histoire …

- Maman risque d'en avoir pour un moment … commença Alice

- On a tout notre temps, fini Emmett.

J'inspirais profondément, ou du moins autant que mes côtes brisées me le permettaient.

- Bon , d'accord. Mais à deux conditions. Primo, vous ne m'interrompez pas toutes les 5 minutes, secundo, ça ne sort pas de cette chambre d'hôpital, Ok ?

L'un et l'autre hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Je commençais donc mon récit. Leur parlant des vampires, de notre « clan », sans pour autant préciser quels étaient les liens entre Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, de « notre » condition et de ce que ça impliquait.

- Ah ! Tu parles, ça m'étonne pas de Papa de ne pas vouloir faire comme les autres. Mis à part le fait que ton histoire est complètement folle, ça lui ressemble bien. Intervint Emmett

- Ça doit être flippant de connaître son avenir et de celui de tout ceux qui nous entourent. - - - - Mais … et Bella là dedans ?

- J'y viens Alice.

Je leur racontais alors, notre rencontre, notre amour fou, nos doutes, les batailles que nous avions menés et en fin notre mariage. Bien que j'aurais voulu passer sous silence ce qui suivit notre mariage et les conséquences de nos actes, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ignorer Renesmée. Je ne pouvais renier cet être, aussi abstrait soit-il, tout comme je ne pouvais nier les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour sa mère, bien qu'elle fût aussi peu tangible qu'elle.

La réaction d'Emmett ne se fit pas attendre.

« - Hé bin ça mon vieux, c'est un sacré rêve ! je pensais pas que tu avais autant d'imagination, toi avec une nana comme cette Bella, c'est de la science fiction ! »

À ce moment là, Alice entonna de sa voix flutée la chanson d'un dessin animé.

-Mon amour

Je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve

Mon amour

Un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour … *

Je m'attendais à une réaction de ce genre de la part d'Emmett, raison pour laquelle j'avais gardé quelques atouts dans mon jeu et un en particulier. Mais Alice ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- En fait Emmett, tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de plus étrange dans ce rêve.

- Vas-y

- C'est que dans mon rêve, tu es casé et fier de l'être

- Ha wé, vraiment ?

- Et qui est cette pauvre fille, demanda Alice hilare.

- Cette fille, c'est Rosalie, Rose pour ses proches. 1.75m, blonde, un corps de déesse à rendre jalouse n'importe quelle fille mais n'est pas stupide pour autant. Ah oui, j'oubliais, elle à un passion dévorante pour … la mécanique. »

La bouche d'Emmett était grande ouverte.

- Emmett … ferme la bouche tu vas rester coincer.

- Non Alice, laisse le, il faut qu'il assimile tout ça et tu le connais, c'est pas facile pour lui.

- Mais … mais ça existe pas ce genre de fille, c'est pas possible. C'était qu'un rêve ça Edward.

- Il n'a pas tord. Une fille capable de le supporter plus d'une semaine, c'est évident que ça n'existe pas.

Em' fusilla Alice du regard. Puis, les yeux à demi clos il me demanda.

- Si moi, je suis casé, qu'en est-il de Miss Alice la voyante ?

- Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, Jasper s'occupe de sont cas, et pour son plus grand plaisir !

Je vis ma petite sœur rougir comme une écrevisse et Emmett éclater de rire. C'est ce moment que choisi notre mère pour revenir de son rendez-vous.

- Que c'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-elle franchement étonné.

- Oh pas grand-chose Maman, répondit Emmett tout en essayant de calmer son fou rire, Edy nous racontais le rêve qu'il a fait.

- Et c'est si hilarant que ça ? et pourquoi Alice est-elle rouge comme une pivoine ?

- Désolé Maman, j'ai peur d'avoir choqué ma petite sœur, commençais-je pour éviter qu'Emmett n'en dise trop sur mon rêve, mais elle s'en remettra. N'est-ce pas Alice ?

Cette dernière était totalement absorbée dans ses pensées.

- Alice ? répétais-je

- Oui ? quoi ?

- Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Euh … oui, oui pas de soucis.

Esmée nous regarda tous les trois, les yeux pleins de questions.

- Ton rendez-vous c'est bien passé ? lui demandais-je

- Mon … mon quoi ? Oh, oui mon rendez-vous ! oui, il s'est très bien passé. Merci

Elle s'assit à côté de moi est s'enquit de mon bien-être. Ses questions, à propos de ce dont nous étions en train de parler, semblaient s'être envolées. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Emmett et d'Alice qui semblaient l'un et l'autre complètement perdu dans leurs pensées. La conversation porta sur ce qui se passait à Forks en ce moment, à savoir pas grand-chose.

Ils repartirent tous les trois moins d'une heure après le retour de Maman.

Parler de cette vie, qui n'avait été finalement qu'un rêve, avait été une expérience étrange m'obligeant à repenser à ces sentiments qui me semblaient encore si réels.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Alice fut la seule à aborder le sujet, elle était intriguée par Jasper, ce qui était justifiable. Emmett, lui, était passé à autre chose, bien que parfois je me demandais s'il ne pensait pas à Rosalie lorsqu'il voyait passer une grande blonde.

_Note:_

_*: la chanson c'est celle de la Bella aux Bois Dormant de Disney, parfaitement adaptée pour le coup..._

******

**Je sais, je fais une mauvaise presse à la cuisine des hôpitaux, enfin peut-être pas tan que ça …**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus**

**n'oubliez pas de laisser de Reviews Merci**


	4. Une Nouvelle Vie

Chapitre 4 : Une Nouvelle Vie

On ne reparla quasiment plus jamais de ce rêve. Bella devint en quelque sorte mon « idéal féminin » et ce n'est que lorsque l'on évoquait mon « type » de fille en présence d'Emmett ou Alice que son prénom revenait.

Ma rééducation fut longue et douloureuse mais je ne gardais au final aucune séquelle de cet accident mis à part quelques cicatrices qui s'atténuaient avec le temps.

À mon retour à la maison, un peu avant les fêtes, j'avais rompu avec Tanya. Cette dernière n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, j'en étais désolé pour elle. Par la suite, je n'étais pas sorti avec d'autres filles, préfèrent me concentrer sur ce que j'avais manqué durant mon hospitalisation et reprendre ma vie là où elle en était ou presque. Le seul changement majeur qui intervint dans ma vie concernait la musique. Je ne jouais plus de piano. À la moindre note, je sentais comme un gouffre sans fin se former dans mon cœur. J'avais malgré tout posé sur le papier cet air si doux qui me trottait dans la tête depuis mon « réveil », je l'avais plus noté de mémoire que je ne l'avais composé et ne l'avait joué qu'une fois, en fait c'était la dernière fois que j'avais joué sur mon piano. Mes parents avaient essayé de comprendre. Ils avaient questionné des amis psychologue et psychiatres, mais aucun d'eux n'expliquaient ce refus de jouer du piano, mes mains n'ayant pas étaient touchées lors de cet accident, aucun traumatisme ne le justifiait. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que ce traumatisme était bel et bien présent et qu'il mettrait de très nombreuses années à guérir. Inconsciemment, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été abandonné par celle que j'aimai plus que ma vie, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais existé. Mais cela personne ne le savait.

Par chance mon avenir, à l'inverse de mon cœur, n'avait pas été brisé par cet accident. Grâce à la bienveillance de mes professeurs, et à force de travaille, j'avais pu rattraper mon retard et passer en dernière année. Emmett avait était accepté à Columbia et avait obtenu une bouse entant que joueur de football. Là bas, il avait décidé de suivre malgré tout des études de droit parce qu'il savait très bien que dans le sport rien n'est jamais joué d'avant et il préférait être prévoyant, ce qui enchantait Carlisle. Mon frère allait me manquer.

Ma dernière année se passa sans le moindre accroc. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère, je restais éloigné des motos et pour celui de mon père, j'avais demandé à entrer à Harvard pour y étudier la médecine, tout comme lui. Mais rien n'était encore joué, nous n'aurions pas la réponse avant le mois de juin.

Lors des vacances de printemps, toute la famille se rendit à New York pour y voir Emmett. Une visite « surprise » qui créa une réelle surprise, en fin surtout pour lui étant donné que lorsque nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, il était en train d'aider l'une de ses « amie » à faire ses révisions d'anatomie. De façon à le laisser s'expliquer avec Papa et Maman, Alice et moi partîmes faire un tour dans Manhattan. Cette dernière ne rêver que de ça depuis plusieurs mois et je due me sacrifier à cette séance de shopping pour le moins exténuante.

C'est là que la chose la plus étrange qui pouvait m'arriver se produisit. Alice et moi sortions d'une boutique que cette dernière venait de dévaliser et qui était située en bordure de Central Park.

- _Je t'en supplie Alice, je n'en peu plus ! Faisons une pause, allons manger une glace, mais s'il te plais, plus de magasins_

- _T'es vraiment pas rigolo Edward, tu sais depuis combien de temps je voulais faire les boutiques à New York._

_- Oui, je le sais et c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai accompagné cette après midi. _

Comme à son habitude, elle fit une moue boudeuse mais finie par me céder en échange d'une glace monstrueuse. Nous nous installâmes à la terrasse d'un glacier Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream situé en plein Central Park.

-_ Tu as choisi ? _

_- Non, pas encore … j'hésite entre « Chocolate Macadamia » et la « Coconut Seven Layer Bar » *_

_- Chocolat ou noix de coco, le dilemme est crucial _

_- Te moque pas de moi Edward Anthony Cullen !_

_- Si tu veux prend on prend les deux et on partage._

Elle leva vers moi des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Décidément la passion d'Alice pour la mode n'avait d'égale que ça gourmandise. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était d'une constitution tel qu'elle ne prenait pas de poids malgré toutes les cochonneries qu'elle ingurgitait.

_- Edward, tu sais que tu est le meilleur des frères au monde ?_

J'allais lui répondre lorsque je l'entendis. Un rire clair et enchanteur. Je me levais pour en trouver la propriétaire. Alice me jetait des regards inquiets.

_- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe-t-il ?_

_- Chut !_

_- Quoi ? … mais …_

_- Reste là !_

Je m'éloignais d'elle. J'entendis de nouveau ce rire et là j'en vis sa propriétaire. Une jeune fille au visage d'ange, dont les longs cheveux châtains cascadaient en larges boucles sur ses épaules, des yeux couleurs chocolat et un visage d'ange. C'était elle, c'était ma Bella. Quelqu'un me tira sur le bras. Je me retournais. C'était Alice.

_- Edward ? mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive nom d'un chien ?_

_- C'est elle Alice !_

_- Elle qui ?_

Je me retournais pour lui montrer. Elle n'était plus là. Elle s'était envolée.

_- Je …_

_- Il n'y a personne là bas Edward_

_- Mais pourtant …, j'aurais juré que …_

_- Aller vient, on laisse tomber la glace. Vu ta tête il vaut mieux que l'on rentre à l'hôtel._

Je la suivais docilement tel un zombie. Elle héla un taxi, me poussa à l'intérieur et donna l'adresse de notre hôtel au taxi. Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions dans notre chambre. Nos parents n'étaient pas ne encore rentrés. Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil tout proche de la fenêtre et regardais à travers celle-ci. J'entendais Alice bouger dans toute la chambre. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Mais j'étais incapable de réagir. Je l'avais vu, j'en étais sûr. C'était elle, c'était Bella. Elle était faite de chair et d'os. Ce n'était pas une illusion.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

_- Edward ?_

Je tournais la tête pour voir qui c'était. Esmée. Je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Pour la rassurée je tentais de lui sourire. Mais il semblerait que le résultat ne fut pas concluent.

_- Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? Tu es si pale. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme._

Un fantôme. C'était bien ça. Bella était le fantôme qui hantait mon cœur et l'empêchait de battre pour une autre qu'elle.

_- C'est parce que j'ai bien cru en voir un, Maman. Réussis-je à articuler. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va __aller, juste le temps de reprendre mes esprits._

Sur ces mots, je me levais, déposais un baisé sur son front, ébouriffé les cheveux d'Alice en passent à côté d'elle et me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. En voyant mon visage dans le miroir je failli pousser un cris. Je comprenais mieux l'inquiétude de ma mère. Elle n'était pas due uniquement à mon absence total de réaction mais aussi à mon visage. J'étais plus blanc qu'un caché d'aspirine, limite vert par moment, et mon expression hébétée n'arrangeait rien par-dessus le marché. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et me mis deux claque ce qui eu pour effet de me réveiller et de me donner quelques couleurs. Je rejoignis ma famille et nous passâmes une relativement bonne soirée tous les cinq, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Le lendemain, j'accompagnais ma mère et Alice dans leur séance de shopping. Mon père et Emmett m'avaient lancé un regard incrédule, le premier me posant même la main sur le front pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de fièvre ce qui, bien entendu, fit rire tout le monde.

On ne peut pas dire que j'étais réellement avec elles, je passais ma journée à examiner le moindre visage que nous croisâmes, écouter le moindre rire. Alice remarqua mon petit manège.

_- Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ me demanda-t-elle suffisamment bas pour qu'Esmée n'entende pas.

_- Ne t'occupe pas de ça Alice._ Répondis-je un peu plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.

_- Tu sais que nous sommes à New York et qu'il te serait plus facile de trouver une aiguille, non pas dans une meule de foin mais dans une montagne de foin !_

_- Je sais … mais avec un peu de chance …_

Nous fûmes interrompu par notre mère qui revenait vers nous. Alice ne repris pas le sujet et j'en étais heureux. Parler de ça me dérangeait, j'avais suffisamment à faire avec ma frustration et le sentiment persistant que je finirais par sombrer dans la folie.

À la fin de cette journée, assis sur le bord de mon lit, je due me rendre à l'évidence : Alice avait raison. Contrarié par cet état de fait, je poussais un soupir. Alice le remarqua.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Que lui répondre ? Je l'ignorais totalement. La seule chose dont je fus capable fut de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me renvoya un regard triste, s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira tu verras._

_- Merci petite sœur._

_- De rien mon grand frère._

Elle me fit sourire. Alice pouvait parfois, non, elle était souvent la pire des casse-pieds mais elle était aussi doublée d'une sœur extraordinaire.

Deux jours plus tard nous étions à Forks.

La fin de l'année approchait sérieusement. Le bal de fin d'année était sur toutes les lèvres. Pour contrer toute invitation, j'avais invité Alice à m'accompagner. Cette dernière avait sauté de joie, étant au 9ème grade elle ne pouvait s'y rendre sans être invité par une personne plus âgée et étant ma sœur mes parents n'avaient pas été contre. Depuis elle était existé comme une puce, elle n'avait plus à la bouche que les mots robes et chaussures. Comme d'habitude me direz-vous mais là c'était encore pire.

Un soir, n'en pouvant plus, je décidais de fuir la maison. Je pris la Volvo et parti faire un tour dans les rues inanimées de Forks. Par le plus grand des hasards, ou presque, je me retrouvais dans une rue qui me semblait familière. J'en ignorais la raison puisque je ne m'étais jamais aventuré dans ce coin de Forks, jamais … sauf dans mes rêves. La ressemblance entre mes « souvenirs » et la réalité était frappante, déconcertante. Je m'arrêtais devant une petite maison blanche qui me semblait familière. Tout à coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme en sortit. Ses cheveux couleur de feu flottaient sur son dos. Elle tenait dans ses mains un panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire « For Sale ». Intrigué, je me dirigeais vers la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle me vit approcher, je la vis me déshabiller de la tête au pied avec ce qui semblait être de l'envie.

_- Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Bonsoir,_ lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire,_ je voudrais savoir où sont parti les propriétaire de la maison, s'il vous plais_

_- Euh … je crois qu'il est parti vivre à Phœnix, une histoire de famille apparemment, ça fait bien deux-trois ans maintenant, … vous êtes intéressé par la maison ?_

_- Non, je vous remercie, elle me semble un peu grande pour un homme seul mais merci quand même …_

_- Oh ! … de rien …_

Je la plantais là, rejoignant ma voiture.

Je n'en revenais pas de lui avoir fait du charme. Je n'en revenais pas non plus que ça ait marché. Rentré à la maison, je filais droit dans ma chambre. Allongé sur mon lit, je repensais à ce que cette fille m'avait dit, Phœnix. Bella vivait là-bas avec sa mère mais c'est à New York que je l'avais vu. Cette maison était-elle celle de Charlie Swan ? Je n'avais même pas pensé poser la question.

_- Cullen tu es un abruti de première ! et quand bien même ? Si Charlie était bien parti à Phœnix ? qu'aurais-je fais ? je serais arrivé la bouche en cœur là-bas demandant à parler à Bella, et que lui aurais-je dit ? Salut Bella, c'est Edward on ne se connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais je t'aime à en crever je veux t'épouser et que nous ayons une petite fille aussi belle que toi ! De mieux en mieux Edward ! t'es juste bon à enfermer ! à moins que Charlie ne te tire dessus, il en aurait été capable. Toute cette histoire finira par me rendre complètement dingue._

Un léger coup porté à la porte mit fin à mon monologue.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis ma mère entrer dans la pièce.

_- Je te dérange ? je t'ai entendu parler…_

_- Non tu ne me déranges pas, je divaguais à voix haute_

_- Hum … je suis venu voir si tu avais faim, tu n'es pas venu à table tout à l'heure._

_- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim._

Elle se rapprocha et posa sur moi un regard inquiet.

_- Mon chéri, tues sûr que tu vas bien ? depuis que nous sommes allé à New York tu es bizarre, quelque chose te travaille ?_

_- Non maman, ça va aller. Quoique, voir comment aider ses « amies » étudiantes en médecine à réviser leurs cours d'anatomie aurai pu être quelque chose de perturbant__,_ lui dis-je avec un sourire.

_- Ça c'est certain, mais tu es bien trop fort pour ça._

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_- Maman ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que tu crois au Destin ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Répond juste à la question s'il te plais_

_- Très bien… hum … je dirais que oui, j'y crois_

_- Tu penses que deux personnes destinées l'une à l'autre finirons forcément par se rencontrer ?_

_- Bien sûr, j'ai bien rencontré ton père !_ me dit-elle avec le plus beau des sourires.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Raison pour laquelle je choisi d'écouter ma mère. Je finirais pas la trouver, si nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, nous nous trouverons, sinon … il me restera mes rêves…

**Note :**

*** : ces deux parfums existent réellement chez Ben & Jerry's**

_**Et voilà ! C'était la « presque rencontre de Bella & Edward, car oui, c'était bien elle dans le parc... **_

_**La suite demain. **_

_**Et n'oubliez pas les Reviews !**_

_**Encore meri pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ont laissé leur avis sur le chapitre précédent**_


	5. Veilleur de Nuits

_**Hey tout le monde! **_

_**Merci pour vos Reviews !**_

**aline1320_: je suis très heureuse quand on me dit ce genre de choses, j'ai moi aussi la même sensation quand je lis de très bonnes fictions._**

**fanany_: oui, je torture mon Eddy mais pas de trop ne t'en fait pas, rien qui ait des conséquences irrévocable sur son mental, il s'en sortira comme un chef de cette histoire_**

**nanie0918_: moi ! Sadique ? Jamaiiis … quoi que … c'est pas la première fois que l'on me le dit ! J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera ta curiosité. _**

_**La rencontre est proche ...**_

**Lolie-lili_: c'est la première fois que l'on me dit que j'ai fait peur à quelqu'un. Mais il est vrai qu'avec un fond sonore les sensations peuvent être amplifiées. _**

**mafrip**_**: oui, Eddy le crois, mais c'est justifié, même si au final … il avait raison!**_ adele68 et **milie**_**:Merci !**_ **candy**_**:désolée, pas de « croustillant » avant le chapitre 11 ... **_ ******

Chapitre 5 : veilleur de nuits

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que je me tenais à cette ligne de conduite. 10 que je gardais les yeux grands ouvert pour ne pas la manquer.

J'avais été admis à Harvard où j'avais fait ma médecine. Puis avais intégrer le New York Presbyterian hospital pour y faire mon internat. Je m'étais spécialisé dans la neurologie. Mon boulot me passionnais et était toute ma vie. Côté relationnel, j'avais eu quelques aventures à l'Université, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout, mais jamais rien de sérieux ce qui désolait ma mère mais après tout c'était notre lot à tous les trois, Alice, Emmett et moi, comme si nous attendions, plus ou moins consciemment, celui ou celle qui était fait pour nous.

Après 2 ans en droit, Emmett s'était engagé dans les Marines, ce qui avait anéanti ma mère. Trois ans plus tôt il avait quitté le service actif pour monter une boite de télésurveillance et de protection rapproché. Ça marchais plutôt bien pour lui, ça PME comptait maintenant une trentaine de personnes. Mais le personnel pouvait facilement doubler lorsqu'il décrochait un contrat tel que celui qu'il devait exécuter en ce mois de mai, à savoir la sécurité du défilé de l'une des stylistes les plus en vogue de la Grosse Pomme à savoir Alice Cullen. Et oui, ma petite Alice était devenu styliste. Cheminement logique lorsque l'on connaît le phénomène. Elle avait quitté Forks 2 ans après moi pour venir s'installer à New York où elle avait commencé ses études de stylisme. Elle y passa 3 ans avant de s'envoler pour Paris. Elle nous revint 2 ans plus tard avec dans la tête le projet ambitieux de d'organiser un défilé de ses création dans Central Park. Ce fameux défilé allais avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard et faisait faire des nuit blanches à Emmett tan la sécurisation du site était complexe. Pour ma part, j'avais assuré Alice de ma présence au moins pour m'assurer que ses nerfs, et ceux des autres, tiendraient jusqu'à la fin de ce défilé monumental. Mais tout cela n'aurais lieu que dans une semaine et en attendant, je me rendais au centre d'étude du sommeille dans lequel je travaillais de temps à autre. J'avais gardé cette fascination pour les rêves, j'avais lu tout ce que j'avais pu trouver sur le sujet, des théories ésotériques les plus farfelus aux traités scientifiques les plus poussés. Le subconscient me fascinait, raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté ce poste de bénévole au CES.

Ce soit là, comme tous les autres, j'allais informer le chef de service de ma présence.

_- Prof. Forster ?_

_- Ah ! Edward, vous êtes là. Mon jeune ami, j'ai une surprise pour vous._

_- Une surprise ?_

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais à trouver ici et surtout venant du Prof. Forster.

Il m'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'attente où patientaient les « cas » du soir.

_- Voici votre surprise !_ M'annonça-t-il en désignant une personne à travers la vitre sans teint qui nous séparait de la salle d'attente. Trois personnes y étaient installées. Deux hommes et une femme. Cette dernière, brune, avait la moitié du visage caché par des lunettes de soleil. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait se révéler être une surprise.

Je lançais un regard interrogateur au Prof. Forster.

_- Voyons mon garçon, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas qui elle est ! C'est Rose H., le célèbre mannequin ! et moi qui pensais qu'avec une sœur dans le milieu de la mode vous l'auriez reconnu. _Dit-il complètement déçu. _Vous êtes vraiment un cas Cullen ! Votre sœur est styliste et vous vous n'êtes pas fichu de reconnaître l'un des mannequins les plus célèbre du monde!_

_- Je prendrais ça pour un compliment Prof. Forster_, lui répondis-je en souriant

Désespéré il secoua la tête.

_- Et si nous nous occupions de ce cas. Si elle est là, elle doit avoir un problème non ?_

_- Et bien dans ce cas, que faites vous encore là ?_

J'entrais dans la salle et demandais à la jeune femme de me suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Je l'entraînais vers les vestiaires pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle aller passer la nuit au centre comme les deux autres patients. Je la veillerais toute la nuit, surveillerais son _électroencéphalogramme_ mais aussi les mouvements de son corps qui nous fournirons des informations essentielles sur son sommeille. En l'attendant, je me posais contre le mur à côté de la porte qu'elle avait franchi quelques minutes plus tôt. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à son dossier. Elle souffrait d'insomnie chronique et refusait catégoriquement de soigner le problème en s'assomment de somnifères, point de vue que je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Elle avait aussi consulté des psychothérapeutes qui lui avaient diagnostiqué un manque affectif profond qui pourrait influencer sur son sommeil.

_- Je suis prête._

Je relevais rapidement la tête du dossier et trouver Rose H. face à moi, simplement vêtue s'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un débardeur. Ce spectacle aurait ravi n'importe quel homme sur cette terre mais pas moi, non pas que je fus insensible à son charme mais quelque chose en elle, dans son visage, qui n'était plus caché par ses lunettes de soleil, me rappelait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier et cela me perturber.

_- Puis-je savoir qui est celui qui va veiller sur mes nuits ?_

_- Hum … pardon ? dis-je sortant de mes rêveries._

_- Je ne connais pas vôtre nom …_

_- Oh ! Excusez moi, je suis le Dr Cullen, _lui répondis-je en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra.

_- Cullen … un lien avec la styliste Ali Cullen ?_

Sa question me fit sourire.

- Désolée, je suis trop curieuse mais on doit souvent vous poser la question, non ?

_- Ne vous en faite pas. Oui, il y a un lien, Alice ,ou Ali comme on l'appelle, est ma petite sœur et non on ne pose pas la question si souvent que ça en fait. Et vous la connaissez-vous ou seulement sa réputation ?_

_- oui, je l'ai déjà rencontrée, mais je n'ai encore jamais défilé pour elle. En tout cas ça sera chose faite la semaine prochaine puisque je vais participer au défilé de Central Park._

_- Ah, le défilé de Central Park ,_ fis-je en secouhant la tête. La préparation de ce défilé métait la maison sans dessus dessous.

_- Vous y serez ?_

_- Oui, je crois bien qu'elle ne nous le pardonnerait pas si l'un de nous était absent._

Tout en discutant, nous étions arrivé au « dortoir ». Pour des raisons évidentes de tranquillité, elle avait obtenue une chambre particulière.

_- Voici votre lit. Je vais placer les électrodes et vous laisser tranquille. Je serais dans la pièce à côté. Vous vous endormez quand vous voulez. Lisez si vous en avez envie. En gros, faites comme chez vous._

_- Merci_

_- De rien_

Je plaçais les électrodes en question au niveau de sa poitrine et de ses tempes, les reliés aux appareil d'enregistrement et récupérais son dossier pour reporter son nom complet sur la fiche liée à l'appareil. Je n'y avais pas fait attention. Pour moi elle était Rose H., tel que me l'avait présenté le Prof. Forster, mais ce que je vis me glaça le sang. C'était impossible. A moins que … non ! son nom complet était Rosalie Lillian Hale !

ROSE !!!

Je me décomposais.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_ me demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète._ Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Je levais vers elle des yeux incrédules. Son visage. Mais oui bien sur c'est celui de Rosalie, les mêmes lèvres, le même nez, le même front, les mêmes pommettes, les mêmes yeux que cette jeune fille suffisante que Carlisle avait ramené un soir de 1933 ou presque, seuls la couleur des cheveux différaient elle n'était pas blonde, mais châtain, et ça lui allait comme un gant.

_- Dr Cullen, dites quelque chose vous me faites peur !_

_- Euh … euh … votre nom est bien Rosalie Lillian Hale ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi il y a un problème ? on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme._

Elle avait vu juste, le dernier datait d'il y a 10 ans. Je lui accordais un demi sourire et décidais de me reprendre.

_- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien._

Elle ne paru qu'à demi rassurée. Si elle passait une mauvaise nuit, je pense que j'en serai au moins à moitié responsable. Je lui souhaitais malgré tout une bonne nuit et sortis de la pièce pour ma rendre dans celle juste à côté. De là je pouvais surveiller ses constantes sans que le moindre bruit ne vienne déranger son sommeille. La nuit aller être longue, comme d'habitude. Elle s'était confortablement installée sur le lit avec un magazine. Par curiosité je cherchais à savoir de quel type de magazine il s'agissait. Je fus surpris d'en lire le titre, mais au final pas tan que ça, quoi de plus naturel pour Rosalie Hale que de lire AutoWeek (Note de l'auteur : le magazine existe réellement). Rosalie se coucha peut après et s'endormit rapidement.

Au bout de deux heures, son sommeille devint intéressant. Ses ondes cérébrales indiquaient qu'elle rêvait et son corps lui nous indiquait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose, elle tâtait le matelas tout autour d'elle. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de se manège, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas juste un demi sommeille, elle était complètement réveillée ce qui coupait ces cycles et créait ses insomnies. Elle mit une bonne heure à se rendormir. La scène se répéta par trois fois au cours de la nuit. Une discussion au petit matin aller s'imposer.

Elle se réveilla vers 7h30 le lendemain matin, pas vraiment fraîche, ce que je pouvais comprendre vu la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Quand à moi, j'avais très largement entamé mon deuxième litre de café et une bonne douche s'imposait. Une aide soignante entra dans la salle surveillance. Je vis dans ses yeux que malgré mon air fatigué et ma barbe naissante, elle me trouvait toujours à son goût.

_- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Non merci, je vais juste aller prendre une douche. Occupez vous de Melle Hale._

Lorsque j'avais prononcé le mot douche, son regard c'était illuminé. Je me demandais si un jour j'arriverais à me faire à l'image que j'ai auprès des autres et surtout auprès des femmes. Après cette douche bien méritée je rejoignais Rosalie dans sa chambre. Elle était assise dans sont lit à prendre tranquillement sont petit déjeuner.

_- Bonjour, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous voulez un peu de café ?_

_- Non, je vous remercie, je suis déjà à la limite de l'overdose de caféine. Comment vous sentez-vous après cette nuit ?_

_- Franchement ?_

_- Évidement._

_- Fatiguée._

_- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Vous vous êtes éveillés quatre fois en moins de dix heures. Si mes calcules sont bon vous n'avais par réellement dormi plus de six heures en tout. Il vous manque deux bonnes heures de sommeille pour que cette sensation de fatigue disparaisse._

_- Et vous savez pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir plus ?_

_- Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire mais je crois bien que votre thérapeute ou du moins vos thérapeutes ont raison. Il semblerait que vous souffriez d'angoisses nocturnes dues à l'absence de quelque chose ou quelqu'un._

_- Ce qui signifie ?_

_- Ce qui signifie que vous devriez dormir avec un ours en peluche._

Le mot ours fit « tilt » dans mon cerveau ankylosé, un ours mais c'est bien sûr ! J'en avais un pour elle.

_- Vous vous moquez de moi ? son ton montrer sa colère. C'était bien là Rosalie._

_- A peine. Mais c'est à peut de chose près la solution à votre problème._

_- Et quelle en est la cause ?_

_- Je ne suis pas psychologue, juste aspirant neurochirurgien. Mais d'après ce que je sais, ça pourrait être due à l'absence de quelqu'un … un petit ami, un ami, un membre de votre famille, quelqu'un qui vous rassure …_

_- Il y a bien mon frère jumeau mais je dormais déjà mal lorsque nous vivions encore sous le même toit. La seule différence était que je me rendormais plus rapidement._

_- Et depuis quand exactement vos nuit sont-elles aussi perturbées ?_

_- Hum … je dirais presque 10 ans maintenant. Ça a commencé en même temps que ma carrière de mannequin. Isa n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle fait pourtant son maximum pour que je puisse dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Il faut dire que cette situation l'exaspère._

_- Isa ?_ mon cœur avait fait un bon dans ma poitrine, Isa pour Isabella ? mais je n'eus pas le temps de développer ma question qu'elle reprit.

_- Oui, Isa Higginbotham, mon agent qui soit dit en passant est aussi ma meilleure amie depuis que l'on a 5 ans._

_- Oh !_ Et bien non, pas d'Isabella Swan et le nom de Higginbotham ne me disait vraiment rien.

_- Comme vous dites. Ce n'est pas facile dans ce milieu de trouver de vrais amis, mais entre Isa et moi c'est du solide même si on se tape souvent sur les nerfs. Elle est votre sœur s'arrange très bien. C'est un peu grâce à ça que je participerais à ce défilé. Isa a accepter de faire une exception pour Ali, mais elle ne l'aurait fait pour personne d'autre._

_- Et bien dans ce cas, j'espère vous y croiser._

_- Ça serait assez sympa en effet._

_- Je vais vous laisser. Je ne vois pas de raisons pour vous faire revenir ici et encore moins pour vous assommer de somnifères. Je vous est donné mon avis sur la question, ma suite ne dépend que de vous. A vous trouver la « chose » qui rassurera pendant votre sommeil. _

_- Je vais peut-être tester l'ours en peluche et je vous dis ce qu'il en est la semaine prochaine._

_- Très bien à la semaine prochaine alors._

Je la saluais et quittais la pièce. Pour une raison que je choisi volontairement d'ignorer, j'avais hâte d'assister à ce défiler et surtout de voir ce qui se produirait lorsque Rosalie et Emmett se croiseraient. La Rosalie vampire était tout de suite tombée sous le charme d'Emmett, cela se reproduirait-il à nouveau ?

******

_**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Il a déjà retrouvé Rosalie, c'est pas mal non? Bella ne va pas tarder. **_

_**Des Centres d'Étude du Sommeil existent dans de nombreux hôpitaux. Je suis incapable de vous dire si l'hôpital où Edward fini son internat en possède un ou non, mais on vas dire que oui. Après tout je n'ai qu'un diplôme en Histoire, pas en Médecine ! La pathologie dont souffre la petite Rosalie n'existe pas forcément non plus … **_

_**Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus allez faire un tour sur le TwilightLexicon, et regardez ce qui est dit sur les personnages liés par le sang à Bella …**_

_**si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas**_

_**La suite demain et là je vous promet que vous allez me traiter de sadique en lisant la fin du chapitre et vous aurez raison !(pour une fois **_**^^)**

**à demain**


	6. Défilé des Sentiments

_**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des Reviews sur le chapitre d'hier, elles ne sont pas nombreuses ...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

******

Chapitre 6 : Défilé des Sentiments

Une semaine avait passé depuis ma rencontre avec Rosalie Hale. Le défilé d'Alice allait avoir lieu le soir même. Il régnait dans le gigantesque loft que nous occupions tous les trois une certaine agitation. Depuis le réveil, Alice et Emmett ne cessaient de se hurler déçus et moi j'étais entre les deux. Ils tentaient de revoir l'organisation de la sécurité suite aux dernières modifications apportées par Alice douze heures plus tôt.

Vers midi, tout redevint plus calme lorsqu'ils quittèrent, enfin, l'appartement pour se rendre à Central Park. Alice mettait une pression impossible sur les épaules de chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ce défilé devait être LE défilé du siècle.

Je devais m'y rendre en fin d'après midi pour veiller sur la tentions artérielles de ma sœur et sur celle des ses pauvres collaborateurs. Mais avant cela, je devais aller jusqu'à JFK chercher nos parents qui allaient passer une semaine entière à New York. J'avais eu de la chance, la circulation jusqu'à l'aéroport était fluide ce qui me permit de pousser le moteur ma Bentley Continental GTC * et de dépasser allègrement les 200km/h. une fois arrivé, j'envoyais un message à mon père pour lui indiquer où je me trouvais. Leur avion avait atterri depuis 15 minutes et ils leur en fallu quinze autres pour me rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle me vit, ma mère me fit de grand signe et se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

_- Bonjour Maman_

_- Oh mon chéri ça fait tellement longtemps …_

_- Maman, ça fait deux mois que l'on ne c'est pas vu_

_- Je te l'avais bien dit Esmée_, ajouta mon père._ Elle n'a pas voulu me croire. Bonjour Edward. _

_- Bonjour Papa. Et bien Maman, nous couverais-tu un Alzheimer ou est-ce juste ton instinct de maman-poule qui te joue des tours ?_

_- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être loin de vous._

_- Ah! Le grand dilemme de la migration des Cullen vers l'Est !_ dit mon père en riant.

_- Oui, et attend de voir quand elle sera grand-mère !_

_- Quoi !?! Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer ?_ demanda Esmée Cullen le regard plein d'espoir.

_- Désolé, pas de changement de ce côté-là pour aucun de nous, ou du moins pas encore._

_- Vous me désolez tous les trois !_

_- Allez, Maman garde espoir, les miracles existent !_

Le soupir qu'elle poussa nous fit rire mon père et moi.

Le retour vers la maison fut plus long que l'aller pour la simple est bonne raison que du fait de la présence de ma mère je me tenais tan bien que mal aux limitations de vitesse ce qui me frustrait au plus au point tout comme mon père qui était tout autan fana de vitesse que ses enfants.

Je les déposés donc au loft et me changeait avant de rejoindre Emmett. Comme à son habitude, Alice avait mis son grain de sel dans ma garde robe et avait disposé su un cintre ce que je devais porter ce soir. Cette fois ci, je ne fus pas mécontent de son choix qui se composait de mon jean préféré, d'une chemise coton et soie blanche et d'une veste de smoking noir et saint des saints : pas de cravate ! elle m'avait laissé le soin de choisir les chaussures, voilà où était l'embrouille. Pour feinter, je demandais à ma mère ce qu'elle en pensait. Tout comme moi elle exclus directement les baskets et me conseilla une paire de chaussure italienne en cuire marron. A vrai dire, je pense que j'aurai fait le même choix. c'est ainsi que je me rendis sur le « champ de bataille » prêt à affronter Ali « Reine des Abeilles »Cullen.

La foule aux abords des tentes mises en place pour le défilé était impressionnante. Arrivé au premier point de contrôle je montrait le laisser passé à un gars à peu près aussi grand que moi mais dont les épaules étaient deux fois plus larges que les miennes, ce que l'on appelle couramment une armoire à glace. Il en fut de même pour les 3 autres point de contrôle. Arrivé à l'entrée de la tente principale une autre armoire à glace , mais celle-ci en costume cravate type bodyguard ma barra le passage.

_- Désolé Minus **, mais les mannequins masculins c'est la tente à côté._

Je souris et levais la tête vers le tas de muscle sans cervelle qui venait de me traiter de Minus.

_- Allez, c'est bon Nounours, laisse moi passer, j'leur ferais aucun mal à tes abeilles._

_- Putain Eddy, m'appelle pas Nounours devant tout le monde, ma crédibilité va en prendre un coup. Merde !_

_- Désolé Em', fallait pas me traiter de Minus !_

_- Bon aller vas-y, ça fait 2h qu'elle demande après toi._

_- 2h ? L'avion de Papa et Maman à atterrit il y a 2h30 ! Elle me prend pour qui ? Superman ?_

_- Apparemment non, elle t'a pas fait mettre de collants !_

_- Encore heureux ! _

Sur ce je laissais mon frère aîné et pénétrais sous le chapiteau où l'agitation était à son comble. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la reine des Abeilles, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficiles étant donné que c'est celle qui s'agite le plus. Je la trouvais rapidement, à deux doigts de se battre avec l'une des habilleuses. Pour éviter le drame, je lui attrapais l'un des poignets et l'attirais un peu à l'écart. Je plaçais deux doigt dans le creux de son poignet est comptais le nombre de pulsation par minutes.

_- C'est bon Edward, je suis calme !_

_- Vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton cœur, d'après lui ta tension est beaucoup trop forte._

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me plaçais derrière elle et lui massais légèrement les épaules. L'effet fut immédiat. Elle se détendit automatiquement, laissant retomber la pression. Je continuais à la masser pendant encore 5 min repoussant d'un regard toutes personnes qui tenterait d'interrompre le « moment détente » d'Alice.

_- Ah ! Edward, tes mains sont magiques !_

_- Elles disent toutes ça_, lui chucotais-je à l'oreille

Elle se retourna et me donna un coup dans l'épaule.

_- T'es con !_

_- Ça aussi elle le disent toute !_

Nous rigolâmes tout les deux.

-_ Dis-moi tant que je t'es sous la main, Rose H est arrivée ?_

Alice me lança un regard effaré.

_- Quoi ?_

_- D'où tu connais ce nom Mr Je-n'en-ai-rien-à-faire-de-la-Mode ? et qui t'a dit qu'elle serait là ce soir ? même la presse n'en sait rien._

_- D'où je la connais, je ne peut rien te dire, secret professionnel et c'est elle-même m'a dit qu'elle serait présente. Alors, elle est là ou pas ? j'aimerais juste aller lui dire bonjour ou du moins bonsoir._

_- Non, elle n'est pas encore arrivée mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Isa m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait quitté son hôtel. Oh ! pourrais-tu faire passer le message à Em' s'il te plais._

_- Pas de problème, je vais aller rejoindre les hommes, les vrais. J'ai vu trop de jolies filles pour aujourd'hui._

_- T'es un Amour._

_- Je sais, ça aussi elle me le disent toutes !_

_- Allez file !!!_

_- Oui chef !_

Je rejoignais rapidement Emmett. De loin, on aurait dit qu'il préparait la défense d'une forteresse face à un ennemi largement supérieur en nombre. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit.

_- Alors mon Général ? qui est la cible ?_

Emmett sursauta légèrement. Gagné !

_- La Presse comme d'hab' et quels sont les ordres de l'Etat Major ? _

_- Un colis à réceptionner en toute discrétion_

_- Hum … Rose H._ demanda-t-il tout bas.

_- Affirmatif mon Général._

_- Ça va pas être de la tarte ça. Les paparazzi sont sur les dents. C'est le seul mannequin à ne pas être encore arrivé et ces rapaces sont sur les nerfs, prêt à flasher._

_- Quel est ton plan ? je peux peut-être être utile, je connaît le colis._

Em' me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. Et de 2.

_- Quoi ? ça m'arrive de rencontrer des gens !_

_- J'espère que son problème se guérira vite. _

_- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle ait un problème ?_

_- Ed, les seules personnes que tu rencontres sont à l'hôpital et généralement les gens ne vont pas à l'hôpital pour y passer des vacances_

_- Hum …_

Touché !

Son talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller.

_- Tien, on dirait que notre colis est arrivé. Aller Minus, viens donc voir ce que c'est qu'un Homme en action._

Il m'entraîna un peu plus au nord de la tente. Un attroupement s'était déjà formé autour de la limousine où était encore calfeutré notre « colis ». Em' due lui-même jouer des coudes pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il appela cinq de ses gars en renfort. La foule était tellement compacte que j'avais l'impression d'être complètement écrasé. Lorsque les cinq gorilles d'Emmett arrivèrent en renfort, il se décida à ouvrir la porte. Une magnifique paire de jambe (il faut bien être honnête non ?) fit son apparition. Emmett et ses gorilles repoussèrent la foule en délire le plus loin possible. Je me défit de ma veste de façon à ce qu'elle puisse cacher son visage. La surprise ne devait pas être gâchée. Je l'entraînais le plus vite possible sous la tente où attendait Alice. Emmett et ses hommes n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alice et Rose hurla de joie. Rose était très excitée par ce défilé et par le secret qui entourait sa présence.

_- Isa n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Non, elle nous rejoindra juste après le défilé, une histoire à régler avec sa mère. Elle était vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir être présente. Mais elle sera là à la réception juste après et elle regardera le défilé à la TV._

_- Hum … mwé …_

_- Aller Ali, fait pas la tête. Tu as vu tout ça ! c'est fabuleux !_

_- Elle n'a pas tord Ali !_ ajoutais-je

_- Oh ! bonsoir Dr Cullen._ Dit Rosalie comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

_- Edward, pas de blouse donc pas de Dr., je ne suis pas mon père, c'est lui Le Dr Cullen._

_- Oh ! je tacherais de m'en souvenir_, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

_- Et cette histoire d'ours en peluche ?_

_- Pas très concluant, il va falloir trouver autre chose._

_- Je vais mettre tous les experts disponibles sur le sujet, je vous le promets._

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

Alice ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que nous venions de dire.

C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose d'étrange ce produisit. Une scène, qui si elle avait était dans un film, aurait été au ralenti.

Emmett pénétra à son tour sous la tente, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Attirée par le bruit, Rosalie détourna son regard vers lui, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Son regard accrocha celui d'Emmett qui s'immobilisa. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre

_- Alice ? tu n'as pas entendu la foudre ?_

_- Quoi ? de l'orage ? mais il ne doit pas en avoir ce soir !_ me répondit-elle affolée

Je poussais un profond soupir et lui montrais Emmett et Rosalie du regard.

_- Je n'ai pas parlé d'orage, juste d'un coup de foudre._

Elle suivit mon regard.

_- Oh !_

_- Oui, « Oh » comme tu dis._

_- Tu crois que … ?_

_- J'en suis persuadé !_

_- Ça alors, j'en reviens pas._

_- Tu m'étonnes ! mais ne serait-il pas temps de les faire redescendre sur Terre ? il me semble qu'il y a un défilé qui nous attend, non ?_

Alice regarda sa montre.

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Rose ! vite ! on est à la bourre !!!_

Elle attrapa Rosalie par la main et l'entraîna à travers les penderies et les tables de maquillage, rompant ainsi le charme. Je m'approchais d'Emmett qui était encore dans la lune à se demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

_- Alors ? Heureux ?_

_- Hein ? … quoi ?_

_- C'est ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre non ?_

_- Quoi ? Arrêtes tes salades Ed, on dirait Alice ou Maman. C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai juste admiré une jolie fille, comme je l'ai fait toute la journée, rien de plus._

_- Vraiment ? c'est dommage tu avais l'air de lui plaire._

_- Quoi ? tu crois ?_

Je lui sourit et lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Un sourire monumental illumina son visage. Il avait à peu près la même expression qu'un petit garçon qui vient de découvrir ses cadeaux sous le sapin le matin de Noël.

Ce fut son talkie-walkie qui le tira de sa rêverie. Il y répondit et fila. Pour ma part je rejoignis nos parents qui étaient déjà confortablement installé à des places de choix, juste au bord du podium.

Le défilé fut un véritable succès même si je ne pus vraiment l'apprécier étant donné que l'on m'avait appelé au poste de secours pour occulter une personne qui s'était violemment cogné la tête. Lorsque j'eus fini, la plus part des personnes présentes étaient entrain de se rendre à la réception organisée un peu plus loin sous d'immenses toiles qui avaient été tendues entre les arbres de Central Park.

Je me dirigeais droit vers la tente principale d'où émergeait de temps à autre un mannequin qui prenait rapidement la direction de la fête. Je savais qu'Alice était encore là-bas et que nos parents devaient y être aussi. Lorsque je pénétrais sous la tente, je vis Emmett et Rosalie discuter un peu à l'écart quasiment collé l'un à l'autre. La foudre était bel et bien tombée ce soir. Alice et mes parents discutaient à quelques mètres de là.

_- ROSALIE !_

Ce cri me surprit. Je me retournais pour voir qui l'avait poussé.

Surprise par mon brusque demi-tour, son auteur me tomba littéralement dans les bras. Je l'aidais à ce relever. Mais lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens j'entendis, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la foudre tomber … à moins que ça ne soit seulement l'écho d'un rêve vieux de plus de 10 ans.

Notes de l'auteur :

* Désolée, j'ai craqué, je lui ai changé de voiture, j'en avais mare de la Volvo et puis une décapotable c'est pas mal non plus … allez voir sur Internet, moi j'adore cette voiture.

** Pour les personnes qui ne le saurait pas, Edward « Minus » Cullen mesure tout de même 1.88 m tout comme son père. Emmett « Nounours » Cullen mesure lui 1.96m, rien que ça. Alice « Reine des Abeilles» Cullen mesure sensément 1.47m, mais je préfère monter jusqu'à 1.57 m ce qui est un peu moins handicapent. Rose H mesure 1.75m et cette chère Isa, 1.63m. Je n'oublie pas Esmée et ses 168cm. Il ne nous manque plus qu'une personne, qui ne tardera pas, qui elle « culmine » à 1.90m. (source: Twilight Lexicon)

Voilà vous avez la taille de tous les personnages. Alors vous l'aurez bien compris, lorsque Emmett traite Edward de « Minus », c'est relatif au fait qu'il mesure 8cm de plus que lui…

******

_**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Je crois que je vais attendre quelques jours avant de mettre la suite …**_

_**Mais non! C'est une blague, la suite demain ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des Reviews.**_


	7. Amour et Résolutions

Chapitre 7 : Amour et Résolutions

J'étais incapable de réagir. Ces yeux couleur chocolat, ce visage d'ange, ces cheveux sombre. C'était elle, c'était ma Bella. Je l'avais trouvé !

_- B- Bella ?_

Elle leva vers moi des yeux interrogateurs, mais l'interrogation passa vite à la colère. Ce que j'aimais quand elle était en colère, elle était si belle.

_- Pourriez-vous me lâcher !_, me lança-t-elle.

J'en étais incapable, je ne pouvais me détacher d'elle aussi bien physiquement que visuellement.

_- Edward, tu peux lâcher Isa, elle ne fera de mal à personne._

_- Isa ?_

_- Oui ! C'est moi._ Me fit elle en me regardant tel un abruti.

Je la lâchais. Elle partit vers Rosalie. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, complètement subjugué. Je n'avais qu'une envie : hurler de joie. Tout ce qui m'entourait n'avait plus la moindre importance. Seule elle comptait. Et même si elle ne ressentait pas pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle, elle finira par céder. Qui pourrait résister à un amour aussi fort.

Elle est Rosalie semblait avoir une conversation agitée, mais de la où j'étais, je ne pouvais tout saisir. Je vis par contre Emmett se diriger vers moi l'air penaud.

_- Le Dragon est arrivé, la Princesse c'est envolée…_

_- Oulà ! Em' si tu commences à faire dans le conte de fée, c'est que rien ne va plus !_

Il leva vers moi un regard de chien battu puis redirigea ce même regard vers Rosalie. Je dirigeais moi aussi mon regard dans cette direction, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, ou du moins pas tout à fait.

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour le Dragon, je vais m'occuper de son cas._

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett sursauter. Il me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Et oui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il m'entendait parler d'une femme comme ça. C'était même tout simplement la première fois qu'il m'entendait parler d'une fille tout simplement. La première fois depuis plus de 10 ans. Son étonnement me fit sourire.

_- Bon, je ne voudrais presser personne mais il y a plus de deux cent personnes qui nous attendent pour fêter MON succès, alors Isa et Rose finiront de se disputer demain. Aller, hop tout le monde dehors. _Fit l'autoritaire petite reine des Abeilles.

_- A vos ordre Madâme !_

Cérémonieusement, je lui proposais mon bras, qu'elle prit. Nos parents nous suivirent, main dans la main, tel un couple d'adolescents. Emmett alla, lui, proposer son bras à Rosalie. Bras qu'elle accepta. Galant, il proposa l'autre à Isa qui l'accepta, non sans ronchonner.

Arrivé sur le lieu de la réception, soit 300m plus loin nous fûmes accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Alice rayonnait littéralement.

Elle passa sa soirée à parler et rire, allant de groupes en groupe. Essayant tan bien que mal de saluer chaque personnes présentes. Pour ma part, je ne me donnais pas autant de mal. Je m'étais installé à l'écart, les yeux fixés sur un point très précis : Bella ou Isa comme on l'appelait.

Après notre entrée, je ne revis plus Emmett. Rosalie, elle aussi, disparut moins d'une heure après. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je la fixais, tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était que la coupe de champagne que je tenais dans ma main était la quatrième de la soirée et que j'avais lentement siroté les premières.

_- Edward, arrête ça !_

Ça avait été chuchoté mais le ton était ferme. À contre cœur, je lâchais l'objet de mon désir des yeux et me retournais vers le trouble fête.

Alice.

_- Quoi donc ?_ lui demandais-je avec l'air le plus innocent du monde

_- Ça ! La fixer comme tu le fais depuis que tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas détaché ton regard d'Elle._

_- Que veux-tu, c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis amoureux !_

_- Edward_, fit-elle d'une voix sourde, _combien de coupes de champagne as-tu bu ce soir ?_

Son agacement se lisait dans les plis qui ornaient son front, on aurait dit ma mère. Cela me fit sourire.

_- Je tiens ma quatrième dans ma main_

_- Seulement quatre_, reprit-elle sceptique

_- Et oui, je ne suis pas ivre enfin pas ivre d'alcool._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Je ne te reconnais plus._

_- C'est parce que je suis amoureux, ni plus ni moins._

_- Arrête ton char, tu n'as jamais été amoureux_

_- C'est sans doute pour ça que je te semble si étrange … _

_- Franchement Ed, je ne te suis plus. Tu n'as jamais ô grand jamais flashé sur une fille, ni même envisager d'avoir une relation sérieuse, mis à part Tanya mais elle je la classe dans tes erreurs de jeunesse, et là tu croise Isa et tu es comme …_

_- Envoûté ?_

_- Oui ! c'est ça ! _

Je la regardais en souriant. J'ignorais pourquoi mais son ignorance me faisait rire.

_- La réponse à tes question tient en un mot, ou du moins un prénom : Bella._

_- Bella ?!? Edward, la première fois que tu as prononcé ce prénom, c'était il y a 10 ans et tu sortais du coma ; et la dernière fois que tu l'a prononcé c'était ici même à Central Park quelques mois plus tard et ça t'a plongé dans un était quasi tétanique pendant plusieurs heures…_

_- Aliiii !_

Elle fût coupée dans sa tirade par une jeune femme blonde perchée sur des talons de plus de dix centimètres de haut.

_- Edward, on en rediscutera._

_- Quand tu veux petite sœur, en tout cas moi je vais aller me coucher._

_- Ne t'endors pas trop vite, je ne vais pas tarder non plus._

Elle se dirigea vers la blonde qui l'avait interpellée. Après son départ, je cherchais mes parents du regard. je les trouvais en train de discuter avec un homme dont le costume indiquait qu'il était important, mais dont la présence semblais exaspérer ma mère qui n'avait de cesse de soupirer et de regarder à droite, à gauche. Je me dirigeais droit sur eux. Mon père me présenta son interlocuteur.

_- Michael, permet moi de te présenter mon second fils, Edward. Edward, je te présente Michael Bloomberg, ancien maire de New York et ancien d'Harvard comme toi et moi._

Je notais dans sa dernière phrase une certaine fierté. Décidément Carlisle Cullen ne changerait jamais.

_- Mr Bloomberg, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

_- Moi de même jeune homme. D'après ce que m'a dit votre père, vous vous êtes lancé dans les neurosciences._

_- En effet, je suis « aspirant » neurochirurgien et je passe mon peu de temps libre à hanter les couloirs de centre d'étude du sommeil. L'étude du fonctionnement de notre cerveau me passionne littéralement._

Enfin, ça me passionnait, jusqu'à ce soir. Mais je gardais cette précision pour moi.

_- Maman, j'allais rentrer, veux-tu que je te ramène ?_

_- Oui, avec plaisir. Carlisle, tu rentres aussi ?_

C'était une question de pure rhétorique. Jamais ma mère n'aurait laissé mon père seul et vice versa.

_- Oui, ça serait plus raisonnable. La journée a été très longue pour nous._

_- Oui, c'est vrai que vous venez de Seattle_, confirma Bloomberg,_ dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et un bon séjour dans cette chère ville de New York. Mme Cullen, ce fut un ravissement pour moi de vous rencontrer._

Un vrai politicien. Trop aimable pour être honnête.

_- Moi de même Mr Bloomberg, moi de même._

Je lui lançais un regard teinté d'ironie. Menteuse ! elle comprit et me sourit en retour.

Après m'avoir salué, Michael Bloomberg nous laissa en famille pour rejoindre un groupe de jeunes filles légèrement éméchées.

Nous choisîmes d'un commun accord de prendre un taxi pour rentrer bien que le loft ne soit qu'à trois blocs de là où nous nous trouvions. Maman s'inquiéta pour Alice mais je la rassurais rapidement en lui disant qu'Emmett avait chargé l'un de ses gorilles de veiller sur elle et de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

Un fois là-bas, j'embrassais mais parents et allais dans ma chambre. Un fois dans la pièce sur dimensionnée, j'aperçus un objet auquel je n'avais pas porté attention depuis bien longtemps.

Mon Piano.

Contrairement à ce qui avait était fait sur les deux autres niveaux du loft, l'espace qui représentait ma chambre n'avait pas été divisé en deux de façon à créer une sixième chambre. Esmée avait volontairement créé un seule grande pièce à l'acoustique irréprochable et parfaitement isolé d'un point de vu sonore. Ma chambre était en quelque sorte une chambre/bibliothèque/salle de musique. Elle y avait donc installé mon piano, celui qui trônait au paravent dans le salon de la maison de Forks et que je n'avais pas touché depuis dix ans.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'enlevais le drap blanc qui le recouvrait, le protégeant ainsi de la poussière. Je m'assis sur le banc, soulevais délicatement le couvercle protégeant le clavier. Je laissais mes doigts glisser sur les touches, arrêtais mon mouvement et appuyais sur l'une d'entre elle. La note qui en sortit fut claire et haute. Le piano était accordé. Je quittais le banc et me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur de la pièce. Je trouvais rapidement ce que je cherchais, un classeur dans lequel était rangé l'ensemble de mes partitions. Je le renversais de façon à pouvoir accéder au plus vite aux derniers morceaux qui y avaient été rangé. Je me saisis des derniers feuillets et reposais le classeur en place. Je me réinstallais devant le piano et installais les partitions face à moi. Je n'avais jamais joué cet air enfin jamais depuis que je l'avais retranscrit sur ces feuilles de papier.

Les premiers sons que je produisis me parurent familiers. Mais j'avais du mal à avancer. J'étais complètement rouillé.

Pendant près d'une heure, je tentais d'enchaîner les notes mais le résultat n'était pas fameux. Il faut dire que l'alcool n'aidait en rien. Épuisé, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et je restais ainsi à contempler le plafond immaculé.

Un bruit sourd contre la porte me sortit de ma contemplation. J'eus à peine le temps de relever la tête pour voir ma porte s'ouvrir et céder le passage à un petit lutin aux cheveux brun.

_- Edward, il faut qu'on parle._

Sachant ce qui m'attendait, je me laissais retomber sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser légèrement. En tournant la tête, je vis qu'Alice c'était installée dans la même position que moi.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole

_- Tu m'expliques ?_

_- Tu te souviens de ce rêve que j'ai fait pendant que j'étais dans le coma ?_

_- Hum … celui avec les vampires ?_

_- Oui_

_- Pas tellement, ça fait longtemps._

_- Mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de Bella ?_

_- Que c'était la femme de ta vie ? Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Isa._

_- Le nom complet d'Isa, tu le connais ?_

_- Hum… c'est Isabella Marie S. Higginbotham je crois._

_- S. ? _

_- Oui, c'est le nom de son père elle ne l'utilise jamais._

_- Et tu le connais ?_

_- Oui, c'est Sw.…_

_- Swan_

_- Oui ! Mais comment tu le sais ?_

_- Ah ! Secret ! elle a vécu à Phœnix toute sa vie ou presque ?_

_- Oui_

_- Sa date d'anniversaire ? Tu la connais ?_

_- C'est en septembre._

_- Le 13._

_- Oui c'est ça. _

Elle se releva sur ses coudes.

_- Attend là ! tu as fait des recherches sur elle !_

Je lui fit non de la tête.

_- Je ne savais même que c'était elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tombe dessus ce soir._

_- Ton histoire est vraiment flippante._ Lança-t-elle en se relevant

_- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça !_

_- Edward …_, une note d'angoisse vint tinter sa voix !

_- Quoi ?_

_- T-ton piano, i-il est ouvert !_

_- Je sais. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis rouillé. Ça a été un vrai carnage._

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi.

_- Edward ! tu as rejoué du piano ! J'y crois pas !_

_- Que veux tu, les miracles existent._

Elle poussa un soupir exaspérer.

_- Tu sais que tu es con quand tu es amoureux ?_

Je lui souris largement en guise de réponse.

_- Et que comptes tu faire maintenant ? Comment vas-tu essayer de la revoir._

_- Maintenant que je sais qui elle est exactement, le plus gros du travail est fait et pour ce qui est de la revoir, je pense que Rosalie et Emmett vont me faciliter le travail._

_- Rosalie et Emmett ?_

Je la regardé étonné.

_- A ton avis, pourquoi ont-il tous les deux disparus de la circulation à quelques dizaines de minutes d'intervalle._

_- Non !_

_- Je te pari que demain au petit déjeuné il y aura une bouche de plus à nourrie._

_- Pari tenu ! Bon, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Fait de beau rêve._

_- Tu peux compter sur moi._

Alice alla à son tour se coucher et je m'endormis aussitôt.

******

_**Voilà, c'était LA rencontre.**_

_**Je sais, ya pas eu de bisou ni rien du tout … mais patience, ça va venir.**_

_**Ça vous permet juste de voir à quel point mon Edward est fou … de sa douce.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de l'appartement/loft des Cullen, j'ai une idée assez précise de la chose. Je vais essayer de vous faire un dessin de façon à ce que vous ne soyer pas trop perdu.**_

_**PS juste pour l'histoire de la Reine des Abeilles, j'ai surnommé Alice comme ça parce que l'image du chapiteau avec tout ces mannequins qui courent dans tout les sens me fait pensé à une Ruche j'ai donc appliqué cette métaphore au monde de la mode. J'aurais pu pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin dans le chapitre précédent en traitant Edward de ''Bourdon'' et non de ''Minus'' mais bon … de toute façon j'en ai fini avec les abeilles**_


	8. Explication

**Nana_: Oh la curieuse ! Oui, il y aura un POV de Bella. Si elle aime Edward ? Ça tu le saura dans son POV ! Elle n'a jamais rêvé de Lui, les rêves c'est le trip d'Edward, bien sûr je ne compte les fois où elle rêvé du Prince charmant … Et non tu as raison, ça n'a pas était le coup de foudre pour Bella, ou du moins pas en apparence_**

******

Chapitre 8 : Explication

Le lendemain matin, je fus pris d'une folle envie de pan-cakes au myrtilles. Ni une ni deux, je filais sous la douche, m'habillais et me mettais aux fourneaux. L'odeur du café fraîchement coulé et du beurre en train de fondre se répandit dans tout le loft. L'effet fut immédiat. Mes parents furent les premiers à se lever. Mon père avançait au radar, ou plutôt à l'odorat.

_- Bonjour !_

_- Bonjour mon fils. Tu es bien matinal._

_- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt._

_- Je ne te contredirais pas _

Il se servit et entama son petit déjeuné avec entrain.

_- Hummmmm … chest achohument déïchieux_

_- Carlisle, ne parles pas la bouche pleine ! pire que ses enfants !_

_- Bonjour Maman_

_- Bonjour mon chéri. Tu sembles d'excellente humeur ce matin._

_- C'est le cas en effet._

_- Dit moi, tu as écouté de la musique hier avant de te couché ?_

_- Non pourquoi ?_

_- Il me semble avoir entendu du piano._

_- Vraiment ? _fis-je avec l'air le plus innocent du monde.

_- Hum … j'ai due rêver._

Une fusée brune passa tout près de moi et sauta directement sur les crêpes.

_- Alice, ce n'est pas une manière de se tenir._

_- Bonjour Maman et désolée mais Emmett n'est pas encore debout et je tien à pouvoir en manger._

_- Tout de même Alice._

_- Que veux-tu Maman, les crêpes d'Edward son encore meilleur que les tiennes !_

_- Cha ché vrai,_ intervint mon père qui finissait d'engloutir sa cinquième.

_- Carlisle !_ fit ma mère sur un ton de reproche.

_- Quoi ? Goûtes les Esmée … et honnêtement_, il tourna son regard vers moi,_ mon fils tu as détrôner ta mère et ta grand-mère, bien que je croyais la chose impossible._

_- Comme quoi les miracles existent_, dit Alice en me lançant un regard complice.

_- Absolument. Et en parlant de miracle …_

On entendit la porte de la chambre d'Emmett s'ouvrir. Il émergea quelques secondes plus tard des escaliers qui y menaient. Il fut suivit à peine une minute plus tard par une Rosalie aux joues légèrement rosies ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise d'homme. Mais étant une chemise d'Emmett, elle lui arrivait malgré tout sous les genoux.

_- Bonjour Rosalie, bien dormis ?_

_- Euh … oui, très bien merci Edward. _

_- Papa, Maman vous vous souvenez de Rosalie?_

_- Oui, bien sûr. Comment vas-tu ce matin?_

_- Euh … bien, merci Mme Cullen._

_- Pas de Mme Cullen s'il te plais, Esmée_

_- comme vous voudrais_

_- « tu », pas de vous entre nous, je laisse ça aux politiciens._

Mon père manqua de s'étouffer avec sa sixième crêpe. Je souris à sa référence.

_- Alors Rosalie, pas de réveils nocturnes ? _Lui demandais-je

Tout le monde nous regardait avec de grands yeux, un peu comme si nous nous mis à parler dans une langue inconnue de tous.

_- Euh … non, … j'y crois pas, je ne me suis pas réveillé une seule fois ! Non pas que j'ai beaucoup dormis_, précisa-t-elle avec un large sourire, mais j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

_- Et bien je crois que tu as trouvé la solution a ton problème !_

_- Euh … quelqu'un comprend ce qui se passe ici ?_ intervint Emmett

_- Là je suis un peu paumée moi aussi_, confirma Alice.

- J'ai rencontré Rosalie au centre d'étude su sommeil la semaine dernière mais je crois qu'elle est plus qualifiée pour vous parler du sujet

_- Je souffre de troubles du sommeil depuis des années et la semaine dernière je suis allé dans ce centre et après avoir étudié mon cas, Edward ma conseillé d'essayer de dormir avec un ours en peluche pour vaincre mes angoisses …_

_- Et il appelle ça un diagnostique !_ intervint mon père à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

_- … mais ça n'a pas marché enfin, pas avec l'ours en peluche_, ajouta-t-elle avant de se serrer contre Emmett et de lever vers lui un regard plein d'amour.

_- Voilà vous savez tout. Je vous laisse finir votre déjeuner, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver,_ dis-je avant de me diriger vers ma chambre

Je laissais volontairement la porte entre-ouverte et m'installais au piano. J'inspirais profondément et ma lançais. Les notes venaient plus facilement que la veille mais je fus rapidement interrompu par les raclements des chaises que l'on pousse rapidement et par le bruit des pas précipités.

Je terminais le morceau et me retournais vers la porte. Ils étaient tous là, à me regarder. Mes parents et Emmett affichaient des têtes ahurie, Rosalie se demandait clairement ce qui ce passait et Alice souriait, satisfaite. Je ne pus m'empécher de rire.

_- Pourquoi faites vous des têtes pareilles, ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue du piano, non ? _

_- Euh … si … c'est la première fois … ici, réussis_ à articuler Emmett

_- Ne te moque pas de nous Edward, tu sais très bien qu'il y a de quoi être surpris non ?_ rétorqua ma mère à demi vexée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher de moi et de déposer un baiser sur mon front, comme elle le faisait lorsque j'étais enfant. _Allez, tout le monde dehors, laissons le jouer_. Elle se tourna vers moi._ Ça ne te dérange pas si je laisse la porte ouverte?_

_- Bien sûr que non Maman._

Je repris le morceau. Il devait être parfait.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mon piano, que je n'entendis pas le téléphone sonner, je n'entendis pas la conversation houleuse qu'eut Alice avec Bella. La seule chose que j'entendis ce fut les cris qu'elles poussèrent à l'arriver de cette dernière au loft. Surpris, je perdis ma concentration et laissais retomber lourdement mes mains sur le clavier ce qui produisis un sacré vacarme. Je me levais et regagnais le salon.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?_

La colère se lisait sur le visage de Bella, je remarquais qu'elle avait aussi l'air très fatiguée, Rosalie boudait dans les bras d'Emmett et Alice tentait, tant bien que mal, d'arranger la situation. Carlisle et Esmée étaient un peu à l'écart, je voyais bien que mon père hésitait à intervenir.

_- Alors ? quelqu'un m'explique ?_ demandais-je de nouveau.

_- Isa n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Rose depuis hier soir, expliqua Alice, elle a passé la nuit à l'appeler sur son portable …_

_- … mais Madame était trop occupée pour s'en soucier_, repris Bella ivre de rage, _elle préférait faire des galipettes avec Mr Nounours …_

_- Hé !_ fit Em' en resserrant sa prise autour des épaules de Rosalie.

_- Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde pas Isabella !_

Le fait que Rosalie l'appelle par son prénom complet sembla la déstabiliser quelque peu, mais elle se repris rapidement.

_- Ce que tu fais de tes nuits, non, mais ce que tu fais de tes journées me regarde Rosalie, à moins que tu n'ai oublié ce pour quoi on travail depuis des années?_

_- Et bien justement, ça fait peut-être un peu trop longtemps et j'en ai mare de ce rythme infernal moi._

Son ton était celui d'une petite fille boudeuse. Cela me fit sourire, sourire qui me valu un regard noire de la part de Bella. Cette dernière voyant bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière tenta de se calmer.

_- Rose_, reprit-elle avec douceur, _nous avons des engagements, tu as des engagements et nous nous devons de les respecter ! Tu devrais être à des esseyages à Miami à l'heure qu'il est ! Ne fiche pas tout ça en l'air pour rien. On a travaillé beaucoup trop pour ça, j'ai travaillé beaucoup trop pour ça_, fini-t-elle plus bas.

Mais loin de calmer Rosalie, sa tirade ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

- _Comment ça ''pour rien'' ? qu'entends-tu par là? Qu'entre Emmett et moi il n'y a rien? Comment peux tu le savoir, toi la reine des Glaces ?_

La douleur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux fatigués. Elle sembla presque vaciller sous l'insulte de Rosalie. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte et tenta d'arranger les choses.

_- Isa … je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça … mais comprend moi s'il te plais_, commença Rose sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

_- Je pensais que tout était clair pourtant Rose, que tu ne voulais par commettre les mêmes erreurs que ta mère._

_- Bien sûr que non Isa, mais je ne suis pas sûre que me priver de vie sentimentale me ferait commettre les mêmes bêtises, Isa … je t'en pris, ne m'oblige pas à quitter New York. Emmett est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, _finit-elle en regardant Em' droit dans les yeux

Rosalie paru presque choquée par ce que venait de dire Bella. Pour ma part j'étais perdu et un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi m'indiqua que je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas.

_- Quoi ? ne me dit pas que tu l'a appelé ? tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça Isa._

_- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? tu avais disparu de la circulation, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, je me suis faite un sang d'encre … que voulais-tu que je fasse Rose ? As-tu une idée de tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?_

_- Tu ne Lui as pas dit de venir au moins ?_

_- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, Il était à Philadelphie et quand je l'ai rappelé après avoir eu Alice, Il était tout proche de New York._

Comme les quatre autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce, je me demandais qui Il était et pourquoi Rosalie semblait tan craindre son arrivé.

_- Tu ne Lui as pas donné l'adresse au moins ?_ demanda Rosalie la vois étranglée.

Bella n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Un violent coup porté à la porte d'entrée le fit à sa place.

******

_**Pitié, non … ne me tuez pas !**_

_**Je sais le chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'étais obligée de couper là !(côté sadique oblige ^^)**_

_**Allez, râlez pas, je vous laisse de quoi vous triturer les méninges:**_

_**Mais qui peut bien faire si peur à la grande Rose H ? **_

_**Qui Bella a-t-elle bien pu appelé à l'aide ? **_

_**Et pour quoi est-elle si furieuse après Rosalie? **_

_**Tout cela est-il vraiment dû à un simple rendez-vous manqué ?**_

_**Envoyez moi vos hypothèses, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vos esprits farfelus peuvent bien imaginer.**_

_**La suite … demain ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert et blanc !!! Là, juste en dessous !!!**_


	9. Affaire de Familles

_**Voilà le chapitre 9 et les réponses aux questions posées dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

Chapitre 9 : Affaire de Famille(s)

tout le monde resta pétrifié. Lorsqu'une seconde série de coup fut donné contre la porte, je réagi et me redis près de la porte.

_- Qui est-ce ?_ demandais-je

_- Jasper Hale_, répondis une voix assourdie. _Je veux voir Rose. Ouvrez !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie. Cette dernière était toujours collée à Emmett. Elle avait des airs de petite fille qui allait se faire gronder par ses parents. Elle me lança un regard désolé et me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Pendant qu'elle se décollait encore plus à Emmett, j'allais ouvrir au fameux Jasper. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait découler de cette histoire mais Alice aller être heureuse.

Un homme aux cheveux châtains se tenait derrière la porte. Il était juste un peu plus grand que moi. Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer. Sur le palier il me lança un regard interrogatif. D'un signe de la tête je lui indiquais les quelques marches qui menaient au niveau principal du loft. Il les escalada rapidement pour arriver dans le salon.

_- Non d'un chien Rose tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? _

_- Jazz, je …_

_- Tu es désolée ça je m'en doute ! imagines tu un instant ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque Isa m'a appelé ce matin ?_

_- Isa dramatise pour un rien_, se rebella Rosalie

_- Rose ! tu sais très bien pourquoi elle dramatise, est-ce que tu l'a oublié? As-tu oublié Angela !_

Jasper était hors de lui.

_- Tu es complètement inconsciente Rosalie !_ enchaîna Bella qui semblait avoir retrouver sa hargne

_- Ne te mêle pas de ça Isa, c'est entre Jasper et moi._

_- Vraiment ?_ en es-tu si sûre Rosalie…

_- STOP ! Tout le monde se calme_, intervint Alice alors que le ton montait crescendo.

Elle était resté à l'écart tout au long de la dispute entre Rosalie et Bella, sans réellement savoir de quoi il retournait. Rosalie n'avait certes pas prévenu Bella de ces faits et gestes mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Et maintenant Jasper s'en mêlait, reprochant lui aussi à Rosalie de ne pas avoir dit à Bella où elle était.

_- Rosalie va bien, elle a passé la nuit ici. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, alors maintenant Stop ! et le premier qui hausse le ton, c'est moi qui le met dehors à grand renfort de coup de pieds dans le derrière, est-ce que je suis claire ?_

Il était assez amusant de voir Alice faire face à Jasper qui mesurait, tout de même, 30 cm de plus qu'elle. Ce dernier était comme … subjugué. J'entendis a foudre tomber pour la troisième fois en moins de 24h. On était fort, c'est Maman qui allait être contente!

_- Et si vous nous expliquiez un peu ce qui nous vaux toute cette agitation_, demanda ma mère de sa voix douce et apaisante.

_- Je vous prie de nous excuser madame_, commença Jasper,_ permettais moi au moins de me présenter comme il se doit. Je suis Jasper Whitlock Hale, je suis le frère jumeau de Rose et l'ami d'Isa. Isa est aussi l'agent de ma mannequin de sœur. Cette dernière a passé la nuit à se faire un sang d'encre pour Rose qui ne semble pas affectée le moins du monde par son acte._

_- Jasper !_ gronda Rosalie.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard noir.

_- Pour être franche j'ai un peur de ne pas saisir la raison de l'ampleur de cette angoisse. Rosalie aurait recontacté Isa ce matin_. Intervint ma mère.

Jasper poussa un profond soupir. Rosalie quand à elle quitta les bras d'Emmett pour venir se placer à côté de son frère.

_- La raison des angoisses d'Isa appartient à notre histoire à tous les trois Esmée et est probablement à l'origine des mes troubles du sommeil_, expliqua Rosalie avant d'entamer son récit. _Ça c'est passé il y a dix ans de cela. Nous étions un groupe de quatre à l'époque : Isabella, ma meilleure depuis quasiment toujours, Jasper, Angela, la petite amie de Jasper et moi. Nous venions tous les quatre d'avoir 18 ans. Nous étions venu à New York lors des vacances de printemps avec le groupe de Jasper qui devait se produire lors d'un festival. Nous profitions à fond de ces premières vacances sans nos parents. Puis un soir, après le concert de Jasper, nous nous sommes tous rendu à une fête organisée dans un entrepôt désaffecté. La soirée était fantastique, mais au cours de la soirée nous nous sommes perdu de vue. Au final, j'avais réussi à rejoindre Isa qui elle non plus n'avait pas vue ni Jazz ni Angie. Nous avons donc pensé qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans un coin pour se bécoter comme ils en avaient l'habitude, alors nous sommes rentrées toutes les deux. Le lendemain matin, nous avons constaté que Jazz était bien rentré mais Angie n'était pas là. Nous l'avons réveillé pour savoir où elle était et il nous a répondu qu'il pensait qu'elle était avec nous. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à essayer de la joindre et le soir nous avons appelé la police. Les parents d'Angie n'étaient pas aux USA et nous ne savions pas exactement comment les joindre. L'attende à durée deux jours entier. Au bout de deux jours, on nous a demandé de venir identifier un corps. C'était celui d'Angela. Elle avait était droguée, torturée et violée. On n'a jamais retrouvé le coupable._

Horrifiée, ma mère avait porté sa main à sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Alice. Jasper n'avait rien dit pendant le récit de sa sœur. Il serrait juste ses points tellement forts que ses articulations en étaient blanches. Bella elle non plus n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était éloignée du petit groupe pour se poster devant la baie qui donnais sur Central Park.

_- Isa et Jasper ont eu peur que l'histoire ne se reproduise. D'autant que de par ma célébrité, je suis une cible de choix_, repris Rosalie

Sa voix était altérée par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir. Emmett se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Jasper lança une regard étonné à Emmett et Rosalie mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait, il se rapprocha d'Alice. Je ne saisi pas ce qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille mais elle cessa de pleurer au bout de quelques seconde et elle fini même par lui sourire.

Ces deux là s'étaient trouvé. C'était une bonne chose. Je tournais mon regard vers Bella. Elle n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours à travers la baie. Je m'approchais d'elle sans faire de bruit. Alors que j'étais encore à quelques mètres d'elle, je la vis vaciller. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je la prenais dans mes bras et la déposais sur canapé le plus proche. Tout le monde se rapprocha, inquiet.

Inquiet, je l'était tout autant qu'eux, voir plus, mais les automatismes du médecin reprirent vite le dessus. Je tentais de mesurer son pou, il était très faible. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, mon père me tendait son tensiomètre et son stéthoscope. Je le remerciais rapidement. La tension de Bella était très faible. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Je lui donnais de légères claques sur les joues. Elle fini par ce réveiller.

_- Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- J'en sais trop rien … que c'est-il passé ?_

En disant cela elle avait levé vers moi ses grands yeux marrons, mon cœur eu un raté.

_- Euh … tu … tu t'es évanouie. C'est … sans doute dû à un trop plein d'émotions fortes et à la fatigue. Depuis quand n'a tu rien mangé ?_

_- Euh … hier soir, avant d'aller au défilé, j'ai grignoté un sandwich._

_- Et bien voilà la cause principale de cet évanouissement. _

_- Em' ? Il reste des crêpes?_

_- Euh … bin wé, avec tout ça j'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon petit déjeuner_

Je me relevais et filais vers la cuisine. Je mis quatre crêpes dans une assiette et les recouvrit de sirop. J'attrapais un couteau et une fourchette et retournais vers le canapé.

Je lui tendis l'assiette. Elle hésita tout d'abord à manger, sans doute un peu gênée par les sept paires d'yeux qui la regardaient. J'airais juré la voir rougir. Mais affamée, elle passa rapidement outre et ne mit pas longtemps à dévorer les crêpes que je lui avais servies.

_- C'était bon ?_

_- Oui … merci._

Elle semblait très faible malgré tout. Personne n'osait rien dire. Je vis les yeux de Bella papillonner. Elle était morte de fatigue.

Je lui retirais l'assiette vide des mains que je posais sur la table basse juste à côté. Je passais mon bras droit sous ses épaules, le gauche sous ses genoux et la soulevais de du canapé.

_- Mais … où m'emmènes-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle

_- Dans ma chambre._

_- Dans … _

Sa voix s'était cassée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de protester, j'apportais quelques précision.

_- Tu as besoin de dormir, Bella._

Je la déposée délicatement sur mon lit. Dieu que j'avais rêver de ce moment, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment idéales.

_- La pièce est totalement insonorisée_, lui dis-je en désignant le piano pour justifier l'insonorisation, je n'avais pas envi de passer pour un forniqueur en série ! _Ainsi, tu pourras te reposer sans être dérangée._

_- Mais, je ne peut pas, je n'est pas le temps de dormir, il faut que …_

_- Chut !_ lui dis-je en déposent mon indexe sur ses lèvres, c'est un ordre du docteur. _Tu doit dormir Bella, tu es complètement épuisée._

Elle céda et laissa reposer sa tête sur les oreillers. Alors que j'allais m'en aller, elle m'attrapa la main.

- Attend… je voudrais te poser une question ?

_- Vas-y ?_

_- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Bella ?_ ma demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait le sommeil.

_- Parce que c'est ton nom Isa-Bella._

Elle ferma les yeux, vaincu par la fatigue. J'airais tout donné pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres au lieu de ça, je me contentais d'en déposé un sur les doigts qui enterraient toujours ma main. Elle sourit dans son sommeille.

À contre cœur je quittais la chambre.

À peine sorti, Jasper se jeta sur moi.

_- Comment va Isa ?_ demanda-t-il le premier

_- Mis à part le fait qu'elle est épuisée, elle va bien, elle dors._

_-Il aurait mieux fallu la ramener à l'hôtel plutôt qu'elle s'endorme ici._

_- Elle peut rester, elle ne dérange personne. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vous aurais pas laisser l'emmené. Elle bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, elle serait très certainement tombée dans les pommes encore une fois sur le chemin du retour. _

_- C'est de ma faute_, commença Rosalie. _Je n'aurais jamais dû reparler de cette histoire. La mort d'Angie rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs à Isa. Je suis trop stupide._

_- Chuuut ne dit pas ça mon cœur_, la calma Emmett,_ ne te reproche rien._

_- Il a raison Rosalie, vous n'êtes pas responsable, c'est moi qui vous ais demandé des explications_, rajouta Sainte Esmée.

_- Culpabiliser ne ferra pas qu'Isa se sentira mieux et ça ne ramènera pas non plus Angie_, intervint Jasper. Ce qui est fait est fait. _Je vous remercie de prendre soins d'elle, mais Rose et moi n'allons pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Rose, tu devrais aller t'habiller._

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Jasper !_ protesta Rosalie, _enfin pas tout de suite_, reprit-elle plus doucement en tournant un regard empli d'interrogations vers Emmett. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire rassurent et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, si tant est que ce fut encore possible.

Jasper, regarda sa sœur avec un air triste.

_- Comme tu voudras Rose. C'est ton choix après tout. Au revoir est merci encore de votre gentillesse envers Isa._

_- Attend !_

Il se retourna. Alice était face à lui.

_- Reste, s'il te plais._

_- Non, je suis désolé, il faut que … _

_- S'il te plais … _

Là, Alice lui fit son regard de petite fille triste. Son arme ultime pour faire céder n'importe qui.

_- Da-d'accord_, réussi à articuler Jasper.

Le pauvre venait de se faire avoir. Le visage d'Alice s'était illuminé.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter. Jasper avoua qu'il était Jasper Whitlock le chanteur du groupe SunnyDays dont Alice et Emmett étaient fan depuis quasiment leurs débuts. On appris aussi que leur mère avait était actrice, qu'elle avait tout abandonné pour leur père et avait fini toxicomane et alcoolique lorsque ce dernier l'avait quitté. Depuis, Jasper avait toujours poussé sa sœur à ne jamais dépendre d'un homme pour quoi que ce soit. Principe sur lequel Bella était totalement d'accord, mais il n'en donna pas les raisons.

Je ne participais pas à la conversation ou très peu, me contentent tout juste de répondre aux questions que l'on osait me poser.

Mes pensées étaient toutes entières tournées vers la personne qui dormait dans la pièce à côté, dans mon lit. Cette personne que je chérissait tan et depuis tellement longtemps mais qui ignorait tout de moi. Elle semblait si fragile, bien plus que la Bella de mon rêve. Et pourtant, elle se battait, je soupçonnais fortement qu'elle soit à le moteur de la carrière fulgurante de Rosalie et que le dernier caprice de la demoiselle, à savoir sa volonté de ne pas quitter mon frère, avait porté un grand coup à son moral. Elle s'était dévouée corps et âmes à Rosalie et à sa carrière et cette dernière était prête à tout abandonner sur un coup de tête.

Ce fut mon estomac qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je me le vais tout d'un coup faisant sur sauter Alice qui était assise entre Jasper et moi.

_- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai une fin de loup. Italien ça vous tente ?_

Ils me regardaient tous comme une bête curieuse. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de qui être surpris étant donné que je n'avais pas prononcé plus de 3 phrases en trois heures.

Tout le monde passa commande. Des cannelloni pour mon père, un rizotto pour ma mère, une pizza pour Emmett, un carpaccio pour Rosalie, des Spaghetti alle vongole (aux palourdes) pour Alice, qui avait insisté pour que Jasper prenne la même chose. Le pauvre j'espérais qu'il ne soit pas allergique aux fruits de mer, Alice ne l'aurait pas supporté. Pour moi et Bella je pris des lasagnes et des ravioli aux champignons, elle choisirait lequel de ces deux plats elle préférait. Les plats nous furent livrés ½ heure plus tard. Une fois que tout le monde eu récupéré le sien, j'emportais le mien et celui de Bella dans ma chambre.

J'entrais dans la chambre en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil posé à côté du lit et la regardais dormir. Elle était plus que belle, ses long cheveux s'étaient totalement défait et s'étalaient sur les oreillers. Il était hors de question que je change ces draps avant un moment. Son visage était serein, on aurait presque deviné un sourire sur ses lèvres.

J'ignore si c'était ma présence dans la pièce ou la délicieuse odeur de cuisine italienne qui se répandait peu à peu dans la pièce, mais peu à peu, Bella émergea de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit un œil, le referma, inspira profondément puis ouvrit les deux yeux en même temps. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

_- Hey ! _

_- Bonjour Bella au Bois Dormant_

Elle se renfrogna légèrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

_- Rien … c'est juste que la seule personne qui m'ait jamais appelé comme ça était mon père et ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre prononcé par une autre personne._

_- Je peux t'appeler Isa comme les autres si tu le souhaite, enfin je peux essayer, je ne garanti rien._

_- Non … ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait bizarre mais ça ne me dérange pas dans le fond._

Sur ces derniers mots elle m'accorda un léger sourire. J'étais un homme comblé !

Nous perçûmes des rires à travers la porte entre ouverte

_- Rosalie est toujours là ? Je n'ai pas dû dormir longtemps._

_- Rosalie et Jasper sont encore là et tu as dormis un peu plus de trois heures_

_- Comment avez-vous fait pour maintenir Jazz ici ?_

_- En fait c'est Alice qui c'est débrouillée toute seule. Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien._

_- C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit !_

_- C'était aussi le cas d'Emmett et Rosalie hier soir et aujourd'hui ils sont inséparables._

_- Ça me fait une belle jambe ça, elle va être impossible après…_

Elle était contrariée. Je préférais ne pas continuer sur ce sujet. Mais c'est elle qui me sortit de mes pensées.

_- Ça sent bon_

_- Quoi donc ? _

Je suivis son regard vert les barquettes qui contenaient nos repas.

_- Oh ! oui. Nous avons commandé italien. J'ai pris des ravioli aux champignons pour toit et des lasagnes pour moi, mais on peut échanger si tu veux._

_- Des lasagnes … c'est dingue. Charlie Swan sort de ce corps !_

_- Désolé, mais ce corps est occupé par Edward Anthony Cullen depuis presque 28 ans maintenant et je n'aie pas l'intention de l'abandonner._

_- Ça serait dommage en effet._ Dit-elle tout bas.

_- Quoi ?_ fis-je en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu

_- Non rien, les ravioli ça sera parfait, j'adore ça. C'est Rosalie ou Jasper qui vous l'a dit ?_

_- Aucun des deux. J'ai juste choisi mes deux plats préférés._

Petit mensonge, je savais très bien qu'elle aimait ça et pour ma part, je n'étais pas un fan des ravioli aux champignons.

_- Tu as bon goût dans ce cas là._

Ça c'est certain !

Nous discutâmes encore tout en mangeant. Elle me questionna sur le piano, je lui avouais que je l'avais négligé pendant très longtemps mais que je m'y remettais petit à petit. Elle me demanda s'il était possible que je joue quelque chose. L'occasion était trop belle. J'acceptais et lui jouer Sa berceuse. J'avais réussi à jouer le morceau de façon fluide, sans l'écorcher. Aux premières notes, Bella avait fermé les yeux de façon à apprécier la mélodie; dans le salon, les voix s'étaient tues.

_- C'était magnifique. Comment s'appelle ce morceau ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien._ Second mensonge.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Vraiment, mais on pourrait lui donner le tien, Bella Lullaby, ça sonne bien_

Elle rougit. Bingo !

_- Non !_

_- Pourquoi cela ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas renommer un morceau comme bon te semble _

_- Bien sûr que si puisque j'en suis le compositeur_

Elle me lança un regard suspicieux.

_- C'est vrai ! je l'ai composé quand j'avais 17 ans, c'était juste après mon accident de moto. En sortant du coma je l'avais dans la tête et je l'ai retranscrit. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Alice, elle connaît toute l'histoire de ce morceau_

Demi mensonge. Mais elle sembla l'accepter.

_- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais me le rejouer une seconde fois ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Je recommençais le morceau. Elle reposa sa tête sur les oreillers. Lorsque je finis le morceau, je vis qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Sans un bruit je quittais la chambre.

_**Alors? Vous en dites quoi ?**_

_**Faites moi part de vos avis, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert et blanc**_

_**P.S. : À Jess l'étourdie: non pas de Jacob, ni d'Aro ou de Royce King mais juste un Jazz légèrement remonté contre sa sœur. Mais c'est vrai que les idées son bonnes. Pour cette fiction je me suis contenté du cercle familial des Cullen au sens stricte du terme bien que Jacob fera tout de même une apparition … mais je ne vous dit pas tout, ça sera plus rigolo après !**_


	10. une Question de Résistance

Chapitre 10 : une Question de Résistance

**POV Bella**

_(le seul et unique de cette histoire étant donné que c'est l'histoire d'Edward, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'avoir le POV de Bella, montrer son état d'esprit est important pour la suite)_

Je m'éveillais tout doucement. Était-il encore là ? Je ne sentais plus son odeur. Cette odeur qui recouvrait les draps et qui m'a bercé durant mon sommeil.

Edward Anthony Cullen.

Un nom qui me semble étranger et si familier à la fois.

Probablement le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et Il sentait si bon. J'ai bien cru m'évanouir de nouveau lorsqu'Il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je donnerais tout pour y retourner …

Non mais ça va pas ma vieille ! Tu dérailles complètement là ! Tu le connais À peine ce gars.

Et pourtant …

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il n'est pas là. Je ne dois pas être déçue … et pourtant je le suis.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

C'est bien la première fois que je ressent un truc pareil. Je me sent … alaise avec lui, il m'apaise. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne me suis jamais sentie alaise avec les hommes, mis à part mon père et Jazz mais je connaît Jasper depuis plus de 20 ans, il faut dire que ça aide.

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Je n'avais pas pris le temps la veille d'examiner la pièce où je me trouvais, trop absorbée par la contemplation de celui dont c'était la chambre. Un chambre bien curieuse. Des livres et de la musique, voilà tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans cette pièce. La pièce en question est peu près aussi brande que mon appartement; rectangulaire, les deux pan de mur les plus étroits étaient occupés par d'immenses bibliothèque sur lesquelles s'entassaient livre, vinyles et cds. L'un des mur était couver d'affiches de concert parmi lesquelles on pouvait trouver ça et là des diplômes dont je ne pouvais voir l'objet. Le dernier pan de mur était composé d'une immense baie vitrée par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir le faitage des arbres de Central Park. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par le magnifique piano à queue au pied sur lequel il a joué pour moi cette si belle mélodie, une mélodie à laquelle il a donné mon nom d'ailleurs !

Cet homme est fou!

Le reste de la pièce est occupé par le lit dans lequel je me trouve et quel lit! Immense et totalement blanc, il contraste avec le piano et les bois sombres de la bibliothèque et du parquet. Il émane de cette pièce une certaine sérénité, je m'y sent bien. Aussi bien que dans les bras de …

non! On a dit Stop Isabella !

Je me reprend et constate que des vêtements propres sont posés sur le fauteuil où Il était assis quelques heures plus tôt, à moins que ce soit hier… le soleil est bien trop haut pour que l'on soit encore dimanche.

Non d'un chien, j'ai beaucoup trop dormi, il faut que je trouve Rose et que j'essaye de m'arranger pour l'envoyer Miami, la galère.

Je sortais de la chambre et trouvais Alice en train de dessiner sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_- Salut la marmotte ! Bien dormis ?_

_- Euh … oui, merci. Rose n'est pas là ?_

_- Non elle est sortie avec Jazz. En faite on est juste toute les deux. Mes parents sont aller voir des amis, Emmett est allé bosser, tout comme Edward. Oh, tient temps que j'y pense._

Elle sauta de son siège et alla prendre quelque chose dans le four. Elle posa devant moi une assiette recouverte d'une serviette. D'un geste magistral qui me fit sourire, elle souleva la serviette sous laquelle se trouvaient des pancakes aux myrtilles.

Si ils étaient aussi bon que ceux d'hier, j'allais me régaler.

Et c'était le cas.

_- C'est absolument divin, c'est toi qui les as fait._

Alice sourit.

_- Non, pour être franche je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière. C'est Edward qui les a fait ce matin et qui les a mis de côté pour toi avant qu'Emmett, Jasper et mon père ne leur fasse une fête._

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui, mon frère est plein de surprises. Tu as de la chance._

_- Pourquoi ? pour les pancakes ?_

_- Oui, mais aussi parce qu'il a joué pour toi. Ça fait 10 ans qu'il n'a joué pour personne. Ma mère en a pleuré. Il faut dire que ce morceau est particulièrement beau._

_- Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait écrit il y a un moment._

_- Oui. Quand il avait 17 ans, il a eu un grave accident de moto. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il n'ai gardé aucune séquelle. Il a passé plus de deux semaines dans le coma et quand il s'est réveillé, il n'était plus le même._

_- Comment ça ''plus le même'' ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer en fait. Avant son accident, il ne vivait que pour sa musique. Mais lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, lorsqu'il est rentré à la maison, il n'a plus touché à son piano ni à aucun autre instrument. _

_- Mais il a pourtant composé ce morceau._

_- C'est peut-être jouer sur les mots, mais il ne l'a pas composé, il l'a écrit. Il ne l'a jamais joué avant-hier. C'était la première fois que nous l'entendions. Je me souviens très bien de le voir assit à côté de son piano à inscrire les notes les une après les autres. C'était comme s'il recopier un morceau de mémoire. Lorsqu'il avait un doute, il refaisait le morceau sur le bord d'une table, jamais sur le clavier du piano. Ça a brisé le cœur de notre mère, elle adorait l'entendre jouer._

_- Mais il y a une raison à son refus ?_

_- Oui et non. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais lorsqu'il joue de son instrument, un pianiste utilise certes ses doigts mais aussi son cœur et après cet accident, c'était comme si son cœur, son âme, s'était brisé. Par moment, il ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à mon frère. Avant ça c'était un gars plein de vie, mais après … c'était comme s'il passait son temps à attendre quelque chose … ou quelqu'un. C'était une âme en peine._

_- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression qu'il donne._

_- Oh ça c'est parce que tu ne le connais que depuis peu. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver mon frère, à croire qu'il a eu une illumination pendant ce défilé de mode, depuis il est métamorphosé, il a retrouvé goût à la vie._

_- Et tu connais la cause de ce changement ?_

_- là dessus j'ai ma petite idée_, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire._ Bon parlons d'autre chose. Je t'ai mis quelques vêtements propres dans la chambre d'Edward et si tu veux, tu n'a qu'a utiliser sa salle de bain, il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient._

_- Euh … j'ai vu les vêtements mais pas la salle de bain._

_- Ah, ça c'est parce qu'elle es cachée ! Viens, suit moi, je vais te la montrer._

J'obéis et suivit Alice jusque dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque qui occupait tout gauche de la chambre, du sol jusqu'au plafond. Elle tira sur l'un des rayonnages et étrangement, ce dernier glissa pour donner accès à une salle de bain. La salle de bain était emplie de son parfum, de son après rasage, de son odeur tout simplement. C'était un pure bonheur.

Aller ma fille reprend toi.

_- Merci Alice._

_- De rien. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard qui est là._

_- Ok._

Je me déshabillais et prenais ma douche. J'utilisais son savon.. Portée par l'odeur, je laissais rapidement mon esprit divaguer. L'imaginant sous cette même douche, quelques heures plus tôt. Imaginant ses mains posées sur mes hanches, imaginant …

STOP !

Isabella on se reprend et tout de suite. Certes il est beau, certes il semble intelligent. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de ce laisser aller. Tu as un job et tu paresses depuis suffisamment longtemps.

Je sentais malgré tout mon cœur battre bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Je me rinçais rapidement et me séchais, tentant tan bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention à la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de mon drap de bain. Essayant lamentablement de lisser mes cheveux qui commençaient déjà à boucler, en les attachants je limiterais les dégâts, enfin c'était à espérer.

Je retournais dans la chambre pour enfiler les vêtements qu'Alice y avait déposé pour moi. je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir porter Ça ! elle avait prévu un ensemble de lingerie composé d'un bustier sans bretelles qui se fermait sur l'avant par une série de petits crochets et d'une culotte toute en dentelle et soie assortie. Pour « cacher » tout ça, Alice avait prévu une robe bustier bleu nuit qui m'arrivait juste sous le genou. A contre cœur, j'enfilais la tenue, mais il allait falloir que je dises deux mots à madame la styliste, je ne pouvais pas aller travailler comme ça !

Une fois habillée, je sortais de la chambre.

_- Alice ! il faut que …_

Oh Mon Dieu ! Il était là, appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, de la façon la plus décontractée qui soit, à rire avec sa sœur. Je me sentis défaillir.

****************

**POV Edward**

J'avais réussi à commencer ma garde plus tôt de façon à pouvoir rentrer le plus tôt possible à la maison. Cela ne m'avait pas empêché de rentrer pour ma pause déjeuner. Je ne le faisais jamais, mais j'avais besoin de la voir. Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, Alice ne se gêna pas de me le faire remarquer. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? La tentation était trop forte.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

_- Alice ! il faut que …_

Je crus que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Elle portait une robe bleue qui mettait ses courbes en valeur sans être provocante. Merci Alice ! Ses cheveux étaient malheureusement attachés dans un chignon stricte. Sacrilège !

Tout d'un coup elle perdit le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait. Je me précipitais pour la soutenir.

_- Houla, viens t'asseoir. Alice, un verre d'eau avec du sucre s'il te plais._

Je l'avais attrapée par la taille et serrée contre moi pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre. Sentir la pression de sa poitrine contre mon torse était un vrai plaisir. Je crois bien que si je n'avais pas été aussi inquiet, j'aurais poussé un gémissement de plaisir. Je l'aidais à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche. Alice nous apporta le verre d'eau sucré que je l'obligeais à boire.

_- Es-ce que ça va mieux ? _

_- Euh … oui, ça va aller merci._

Je lui pris le poignet pour vérifier que sa tentions artérielle était bonne. Je n'eus aucun mal à sentir son pou. Son cœur battait vite peut être un peu trop vite … .

Elle retira son poignet de ma main, elle semblait gênée. Mais m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Seconde crise cardiaque de la journée.

_- Alice, je te remercie pour la robe, mais tu n'aurais rien de plus … classique ? je ne peut pas aller travailler dans cette tenue._

_- QUOI ? Mais il est hors de question que tu sortes ! _

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait failli s'évanouir de nouveau il y a à peine quelques minutes et elle veut retourner travailler

_- Il est hors de question que je reste ici. J'ai des engagements à tenir, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des vacances, pas pendant la saison des défilés. Rose n'est pas le seul mannequin dont je m'occupe !_

_- Rosalie les a appelé ce matin pour leur dire que tu étais malade et elle a fait reporter tout tes rendez-vous jusqu'à mercredi._ Précisa Alice.

_- Elle a fait quoi ? là c'est trop fort._

_- Bella, tu es trop faible pour aller travailler. Le surmenage de plusieurs années ne s'efface pas ne une seule nuit._

_- Mais … _

Elle nous regardait Alice et moi avec un regard incrédule.

_- Bella, tu va te reposer et il n'y a pas à discuter. Alice, je te la confie jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Je devrais être là pour 17h au plus tard comme ça vous pourrez partir suffisamment tôt pour éviter les bouchons à la sortie de la ville. _

_- Comment ça partir ?_ demanda Bella.

Alice lui lança un regard désolé.

_- Jazz nous a invité, Rosalie, Emmett, nos parents et moi, à assister au concert qu'il donne ce soir à Philadelphie. Edward restera ici avec toi._

_- Quoi ! j'en reviens pas que Jazz et Rose me fassent un coup pareil._

Elle se leva et partit dans ma chambre en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle pus. Sa réaction était puérile, mais il est vrai qu'à sa place, j'aurai probablement réagit de la même façon, quoi que …

_- En tout cas j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Ed. Parce que là c'est pas gagné pour toi. Elle est vraiment furax._

_- J'avais remarqué, merci. Bon, moi il faut que je file. En cas de problème, demande à Emmett de venir si elle essaye de sortir et Papa si elle s'évanouit de nouveau. Passe une bonne après midi. _

_- Ça c'est pas gagné non plus._

Je lui souris et sortis du loft.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital en retard et m'attelais donc à la tache qui m'avaient été confiée tout en surveillant la pendule.

***

À 16h45, alors que j'allais me changer, je croisais de Dr Greenfield.

_- Et bien Dr Cullen, on déserte ?_

_- Euh … oui désolé Dr Greenfield, mais pas d'heure sup pour moi ce soir. _

_- Dommage, j'airais bien tenté de vous battre aux échecs après mon service._

_- C'est dommage en effet. Bonne soirée Dr._

Alors que je partais, il m'interpella.

_- Edward ? _

Il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom. Je me retournais et l'interrogeais du regard.

_- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

_- Bella._

_- Dans ce cas bonne soirée._

Il était déjà 17h. J'étais en retard, encore une fois.

******

_**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Laisser Bella et Edward seuls toute une soirée … est-ce bien raisonnable? **_

_**Hihi y'aura du croustillant pour demain =^**_**_******

_**J'attends vos Reviews !**_

_**La suite demain … **_


	11. Il était une Soirée

Chapitre 11 : Il était une Soirée ...

J'arrivais à la maison avec à peine un quart d'heure de retard.

_- Edward, tu es en retard_, me fit remarquer Alice sur un ton plus que sec. L'humeur de Bella n'avait pas dû s'améliorer.

_- Je te remercie Alice, je l'avais remarqué._

Ils étaient tous là sauf Bella.

_- Ou est-elle ? _

Alice me fusilla du regard. L'après-midi n'avait pas due être bonne du tout.

_- Dans ta chambre. Elle n'en a pas bougé depuis ce midi. Elle a envoyé tout le monde sur les roses, Papa et Maman compris. Je vais finir par croire que je préférais Tanya._

_- C'est à ce point._

En guise de réponse, elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

L'ambiance de la maison était survoltée.

Ma mère était surexcitée et mon père essayait, tan bien que mal, de la calmer. C'était son premier concert de rock depuis … depuis que les Beatles c'étaient séparé, c'est pour dire. Je remarquais que Rosalie n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas Rosalie ?_

_- C'est Isa … je me sent nulle de lui faire ça._

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour elle. Elle bien trop fragile pour ce rendre à ce concert, elle a encore faillit tomber dans les pommes ce midi, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Et puis il y aura d'autres concerts !_

_- Oui, mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Allez vous amuser, ordre du médecin._

_- C'est dingue ce que tu peux être autoritaire comme mec ! C'est le serment d'Hippocrate qui fait ça ?_

_- J'en ai bien peur_, renchérit ma mère.

_- Hé !_ fit mon père, faussement vexé.

_- Merci Maman, c'est toujours agréable à entendre_, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. _Bon aller tout le monde dehors. Et Jasper, merde !_

_- Pas de problème là-dessus, la machine est bien rodée. Par contre bon courage avec Isa, elle est d'une humeur de chien._

_- À ce qu'il paraît._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le loft était silencieux.

Il était amusant de voir les liens qui s'étaient formés en si peux de temps. Emmett et Rosalie étaient inséparables ou presque quand à Alice et Jasper, cette soirée allait très certainement marquer un tournant dans leur relation.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle lisait.

_- Bonsoir._

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un regard noir.

En effet, c'était pas gagné.

_- Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

Pas de réponse.

Résigné, je pénétrais dans la salle de bain.

Troisième arrêt cardiaque de la journée.

La salle de bain n'avait pas été suffisamment aérée et une légère odeur de frésia flottait dans l'air. J'en profitais pour m'en emplir les poumons. Je me douchais rapidement et plaçais une serviette autour de mais hanches. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour me rendre jusqu'à mon dressing situé lui aussi derrière la bibliothèque.

_- Je ne fais que passé !_

D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vis qu'elle avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et sa bouche formait un « O » de surprise.

Bravo Cullen. Au moins si elle se sent mal, tu sauras à cause de quoi ou de qui !

Je m'habillais rapidement, enfilant un jean et un pull crème dont je relevais les manches jusqu'aux coudes.

_- Tu as l'intention de faire la tête toute la soirée ?_

_- Possible._

En guise de réponse, je lui offrait mon plus beau sourire. Elle replongea automatiquement dans son livre.

Je décidais de tenter une nouvelle approche. Je m'asseyais au piano et entamais sa berceuse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que j'avais attiré son attention. Une fois sa berceuse terminée, j'entamais une vieille mélodie entraînante et chantonnais les paroles comme pour moi-même :

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Je m'arrêtais là et me tournais tout d'un bloc vers elle. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.

_- Cette chanson mélodie me dit quelque chose_, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_- Vraiment ? c'est un vieux standard européen, suédois pour être exact*. Il est encore tôt, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ?_

_- Aller faire un tour ? c'est nouveau ça ! je croyais que j'étais consignée dans mes quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?_

_- Hé ! je ne suis pas un tyran autoritaire et sans cœur !_

Elle me lança un regard suspicieux.

_- Bon, d'accord … il m'arrive d'être autoritaire_, concédais-je. _Mais seulement quand il le faut et je ne suis pas sans cœur !_

_- Ça c'est encore à prouver !_

Ça mauvaise volonté était telle que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_- De toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir, je n'ai pas de chaussures pour aller avec cette robe._

_- Vraiment, ça m'étonne d'Alice._

Je me levais. Regardais sous le lit, sous son fauteuil. Je faisais mine de réfléchir. Me dirigeais vers mon dressing et en revenais victorieux, un escarpin bleu dans chaque main.

Je m'approchais d'elle et mettais genou à terre.

_- Vous permettez ?_

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, je fis glisser ma main sur son mollet pour atteindre sa cheville, cheville que je soulevais délicatement de façon à pouvoir lui enfiler sur son pied l'un des escarpins, le tout exécuté avec une lenteur toute calculée. Je reproduisais la même chose sur l'autre pied. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Toujours à genoux, je relevais la tête vers elle et la regardais dans les yeux. Ses joues n'étaient plus roses mais rouges. Cela me fit sourire et d'un coup elles passèrent à l'écarlate.

_- Notre problème de chaussure est résolut, pouvons nous sortir ?_

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

_- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y_, dis-je en me relevant.

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, je lui pris les mains pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Elle semblait perdue.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Euh … oui, oui ça va._

Je l'entraînais donc vers la porte d'entrée.

Notre sortie commença par une petite visite au Met, le Metropolitan Museum of Art, qui fermais exceptionnellement plus tard cette semaine là **. S'ensuivit un dîner au restaurant « Le pain Quotidien » sur Madison Avenue ***.

Nous passâmes notre soirée à parler de choses et d'autres, de ce que nous aimions ou pas. Elle était malgré tout assez différente de la Bella de mon rêve. N'ayant pas eu la même vie, leurs goûts, leurs habitudes, leurs façons de faire et certaines fois de réagir étaient différents. Je ne l'en aimais que plus, parce qu'elle était réelle, faite de chaire et de sang et toute proche de moi.

Étant donné que nous finîmes de manger relativement tôt, je l'emmenais dans un bar, dont j'appréciais l'ambiance pub, pour y boire un dernier verre. Elle semblait assez réfractaire à cette idée mais céda plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais crue. Une fois dans ce bar, nous commandions nos boisons, un bière pour moi, une autre pour elle. Dans un coin de la salle, une petite piste de danse avait été aménagée. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir si elle dansait mieux que la Bella de mon rêve. Alors que nous finissions nos verres, je me lançais et l'invitais à danser. Ma proposition l'horrifia, ce qui m'obligea à la traîner de force jusqu'à la piste. Elle finit par se détendre et retrouva son sourire. Un nouveau morceau commença, c'était une chanson que je connaissais par cœur, 1, 2, 3, 4 des Plain White T's. Je la faisais danser tout en chantant les paroles à voix basse et la regardant instinctivement dans les yeux à chaque fois que je prononçais 3 mots magiques :

1,2 - 1 2 3 4  
give me more lovin then i've ever had.  
make it all better when i'm feelin sad.  
tell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
barely gettin mad,  
im so glad i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy,

as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.  
(i love you)

give me more lovin from the very start.  
piece me back together when i fall apart.  
tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
best that i've had.  
im so glad that i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy

as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)

theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.i love you  
(i love you)  
you make it easy, its easy as 1234  
theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
thats what ill do i love you  
(i love you)  
i love you i love you.  
one two three four i love you.  
(iloveyou)  
i love you  
(i love you)

A la fin de la chanson, je la tenais serrée dans mes bras, sa tête posée contre ma poitrine, juste sur mon cœur. Je baissais mon visage vers le sien, respirant au passage l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils ne sentaient pas la fraise mais mon propre shampooing auquel s'ajoutait une douce note de frésia.

_- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer_, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

_- Ça serait plus raisonnable en effet_, me répondit-elle sans me regarder.

Je réglais nos boissons et hélais un taxi à la sortie du bar. Je lui ouvrit la portière et l'aidais à s'assoir. Je fis le tour du véhicule pour m'installer de l'autre côté. Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet, je fis de même. Arrivés à destination, je réglais la course rapidement laissant un bon pour boire au chauffeur et rejoignais Bella. Pour l'inciter à avancer, je plaçais ma main dans son dos. A ce contact, elle se raidit légèrement mais ne chercha pas à se dégager pour autant. Je laissais donc ma main là ou elle était. Nous rejoignîmes le loft, toujours en silence.

_- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de ta soirée ?_ lui demandais-je lorsque nous entrions dans l'appartement.

_- Non, c'était assez sympa…_

Je regardais sans grandes convictions le canapé sur lequel j'avais dormis la veille. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi. Lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre de moi, elle s'arrêta.

_- Bonne nuit Edward, et merci pour cette soirée_, me dit-elle tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Mais au moment où elle allait atteindre son but, je tournais la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres atterrissent sur les miennes.

Elle ne s'écarta pas.

Je pris l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser avec douceur. Elle ne s'écarta toujours pas. Je plaçais ma main droite dans son dos pour nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Elle plaça sa main gauche sur ma nuque. J'approfondis un peu plus ce baiser et plaçais ma gauche au niveau de ses omoplates, elle plaça son autre main (la droite si tout le monde à bien suivit ^^) au même niveau que la première. Elle était quasiment suspendues à mon coup. Au bout de plusieurs, longues secondes, emplies de plaisir, mes lèvres libérèrent les siennes de façon à ce que nous puissions, l'un comme l'autre, reprendre notre respiration. Elle ne se détacha pas de moi et j'en fis tout autant.

_- Ça ne serait pas très raisonnable_, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

_- Possible mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir justement perdu la raison_, lui répondis-je d'une voix rauque, juste avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres si douces.

Ce second baiser fut plus brûlant, plus pressant. Sans rompre ce baiser, je me penchais de façon à passer l'un de mes bras sous ses genoux et la soulever. Dans le feu de l'action, ses chaussures glissèrent de ses pieds, je ne m'en préoccupais pas et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, je poussais la porte du pied pour la refermer sur nous. J'allais jusqu'au lit. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, je relâchais doucement les jambes de Bella. Cette dernière resta accrochée à mes épaules, refusant de mettre pied à terre, ce qui me fit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je me baissais donc légèrement pour que ses genoux reposent sur le bord du lit. Une fois qu'ils eurent touché le matelas, elle relâcha mon coup et vint placer ses mains sous mon pull. Au contacte de ses mains, je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir. Je quittais ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à sa mâchoire, son coup puis ses épaules nues, m'attardant plus que de raison à la jonction de ces deux derniers, lui arrachant à mon tour un gémissement de plaisir. Des mains remontèrent plus haut vers mon torse. Me détachant d'elle quelques secondes, j'enlevais le pull devenu gênant. Alors que je repartais à l'assaut de son coup, elle se mit à embrasser ma clavicule. Faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je défis le chignon qui les emprisonnais et partis en suite à la recherche de la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Je la trouvais rapidement et la fit glisser, libérant ainsi son dos. Je fus assez surpris lorsque mes mais entrèrent de nouveau en contacte avec du tissus, là où il y aurait dû n'y avoir que de la peau. Je m'écartais d'elle pour pouvoir voir la cause de mon trouble. Et mon trouble ne fut que plus grand lorsque j'eus sous les yeux ce bustier fait de dentelle et de soie, qui la recouvrait de la poitrine à la taille. Du boit des doigts, je caressais le tissus. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, lèvres dont je m'emparais. Je sentis ses mains descendre jusqu'à mes hanches et attraper le premier bouton de mon jean. Elle les défit progressivement, effleurent à chaque bouton mon sexe qui était bien trop à l'étroit depuis quelques minutes. Une fois qu'elle eu défait le derniers bouton, je me débarrassais rapidement de mon pantalon. Je la fis basculer en arrière doucement et retirais sa robe ne lui laissant, pour encore, que ses sous-vêtements.

_- Edward ?_ M'appela-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus rauque.

_- Oui ? _L'interrogeais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

_- Et si … je m'évanouissais de nouveau ?_

_- Hum … tu as de la chance, j'ai mon brevet de secouriste, et je te promet de TOUT faire pour te réanimer._

_- C'est rassurent de se savoir entre d'aussi bonnes mains_, me dit elle tout se collant à moi faisant ainsi glissée ma main posée sur sa hanche vers ses fesses.

_- Tu n'as pas idée_, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Je pris un malin plaisir à défaire un à un les petits crochets qui refermaient l'objet du délit, embrassant consciencieusement chaque centimètre carré de peau libéré. Je sa sentais onduler sous moi, un peu plus à chaque baisé. Trop impatient, j'ouvris les derniers crochets d'un seul coup sec qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. J'embrassais sa poitrine alors qu'elle passait inlassablement ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, je délaissais sa poitrine pour redescendre le long de son ventre et jusqu'à ses hanches que je parsemais de baisers, repoussant peu à peu l'élastique de sa culotte. Alors que j'arrivais au niveau de son aine, je l'entendis prononcer mon prénom dans un souffle, sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. Je retirais délicatement la pièce de lingerie qui la recouvrait encore et tout en continuant à embrasser consciencieusement cette région de son anatomie, je caressais avec application une région voisine et bien plus humide. Elle ne mit que très peu de temps avant de crier mon prénom, le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir. Je remonter rapidement vers ses lèvres. Mais avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivais, je me retrouvais sur le dos à subir, à quelques détailles près, la même torture que celle que je venais de lui infliger, douce torture il faut l'admettre. Lorsqu'elle m'eut fait atteindre à mon tour le septième ciel, je décidais de passer aux choses sérieuses. J'attrapais un préservatif dans la table de nuit et l'enfilais rapidement. Elle plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'invitant à entrer en elle.

Cette nuit là nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'à la limite de l'épuisement. Après ces heures de félicité la plus complète, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout simplement heureux.

Notes :

* : il s'agit de « Take a chance on me » du groupe ABBA (dslé, je fait effectivement parti des victimes de l'AbbaMania … )

** : le Met ferme ses porte à 17h30 en semaine et à 21h les vendredi et samedi. Pour les besoins de ma fiction, je le fais « exceptionnellement » fermer à 21h en semaine, après tout, c'est moi qui décide, non ?

*** : le restaurant est un restaurant français qui existe vraiment et se situe à deux pas du Met.

******

_**Alors, … heureuses ?**_

_**Ça va vite, oui, je sais. Mais ça fait 10 ans qu'il l'attend, on peut pas lui en demander plus, non?**_

_**Demain … avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.**_

_**Laissez des Reviews (oui, c'est toujours le bouton vert et blanc en dessous !)**_


	12. Heureux Hasard ou Destin Facétieux  

Chapitre 12 : heureux Hasard ou Destin facétieux

Nous nous étions endormis sur le côté, son dos calé contre mon torse et c'est dans cette même position que je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'embrasser son épaule, son coup. Au contacte de mes lèvres sur sa peau, elle gémit dans son sommeil. Mais ce petit bonheur matinal fut vite dérangé par des bruits au niveau de la porte d'entrée du loft. Aïe ! la porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée. Je poussais un grognement sourd et rabattais la couette sur nous. Je n'avais aucune envie de les voir débarquer dans ma chambre ce matin.

_- Youhou !ya quelqu'un ici ?_ demanda Emmett de sa grosse voix

_- Non, ya personne_, répondit une toute petite voix endormie à côté de moi

_- Ou est passé Eddy ? Il travail pas aujourd'hui pourtant. Et en plus il n'a même pas fait de pancakes ce matin !_(NA: Emmett sera toujours Emmett:mon estomac avant tout !)

Instinctivement, je resserrais ma prise autour de sa taille.

_- Alice ? pourquoi as-tu laissé tes chaussures traîner dans le passage ?_ demanda ma mère

_- Euh …_

_- Bon moi je vais voir si Isa dors encore …_

_- Emmett Cullen tu franchis cette porte, je te désosse à la petite cuillère_, hurla ma sœur.

_- Mais … euh … pourquoi ?_

J'entendis Rosalie pouffer de rire.

_- Viens Emmett, je vais t'expliquer_, intervint-elle avec douceur.

_- M'expliquer … non sérieux … tu crois que … que … nooooon ! bin ça alors !_ (NA: désolée de ne pouvoir mettre les gesticulations très explicites d'Emmett)

_- Voilà tu as compris et à mon avis si tu franchis cette porte, tu ne risques pas de ressortir en très bon état._

Quelqu'un ferma la porte.

_- Enfin tranquille !_ dit Bella en s'étirant et se retournant vers moi

_- Bonjour_, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser

- Bonjour, me répondit-elle une fois que nos lèvres furent séparées.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, elle cala contre moi posant sa tête sur mon torse et dessinant des arabesques sur mes côtes alors que mes propres mains caressaient sa colonne vertébrale. Par moments ses doigts s'attardaient sur les quelques cicatrices laissaient par l'accident.

_- Alice m'a parlé de ton accident…_

_- Vraiment ? et que t'a-t-elle dit ?_

_- En gros que tu étais un miraculé, que tu aurais dû mourir dans cet accident mais que tu t'en es tiré sans aucune séquelle ou presque mais que ton cœur lui c'était brisé et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu n'avais plus jamais joué de piano, enfin, plus jusqu'à très récemment._

_- C'est plutôt bien résumé. Mais Alice ne t'a pas tout raconté parce qu'il y a une partie de l'histoire qu'elle a elle-même beaucoup de mal à assimiler. Lorsque j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fais un rêve des plus étrange. J'avais rêvé de mon âme sœur, de celle qui était ou serait tout pour moi. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, au lieu de m'en souvenir comme d'un des plus beau rêve que j'ai jamais fait, c'était comme si j'avais vraiment vécu cette période de ma vie et que j'étais réellement privé de celle que j'aimais. Voilà pourquoi elle a eu l'impression que mon cœur c'était brisé._

_- Et quel est le rapport ave le piano ? _

_- Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit, mais lorsque je joue, je fais passer toutes mes émotions à travers mon instrument et vu ce que je ressentais à cette époque, j'avais peur de faire passer plus choses que ce que j'aurais voulu. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient pitiés de mon chagrin et surtout j'avais peur qu'ils en cherchent l'origine et ne me voient plus que comme une bête de foire. Alice est la seule qui ait jamais vu ce que je pouvais cacher, sans doute parce qu'elle était présente lorsque j'ais fait une crise._

_- Que c'est-il passé ?_

_- C'était presque deux ans après mon accident. Au printemps, nous sommes aller voir Emmett qui était étudiant ici à Columbia. Alice et moi, … enfin non, Alice est allé faire les boutique et je l'ais accompagnée, elle n'avait que 16 ans. En fin d'après midi, je l'ai suppliée d'aller faire un tour à Central Park, histoire de faire une pause dans son shopping. Et là, à Central Park, j'ai crue la voire, l'entendre. J'étais comme en état de choc. Alice m'a ramené à notre hôtel où j'ai réussi à me ressaisir avant que nos parents ne rentrent. Je crois bien n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Mais assez parler de moi. tu connais maintenant mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur, …_

_- Oh, mon Dieu, il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'eux, j'ai était horrible avec tout le monde hier._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, ils t'en voudront pas. Mais parles moi de toi._

_- Moi ? … il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai quasiment toujours vécu à Phoenix avec ma mère. Il y a un peu plus de quinze ans, elle s'est remariée. Elle et mon beau-père voyageaient beaucoup alors j'ai due abandonner mes amis et les suivre. Au bout de quelques temps, mon père a demandé sa mutation à Phoenix et m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui, de façon à ce que je puisse passer une adolescence plus stable. J'ai accepté et j'ai retrouvé mais amis. Mais tout ne s'est pas comme on l'aurait voulu. Il y a eu d'abord la mort d'Angie. Devoir l'annoncer à ses parents est probablement la pire chose que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie…_

Sa voix s'était cassée par les larmes qu'elle retenait à grand peine.

_- Chuuut, ça va aller…_ la rassurais-je tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_- … et puis … un soir, à peine deux mois après … deux policiers sont venu me dire que mon père avait été blessé … il … il est mort deux jours plus tard._

_- Oh , ma Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de me raconté, je suis désolé …_

Je la serrais contre moi tout en la berçant doucement.

_- Ce …ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir … et puis quand je suis avec toi … ça me fait moins mal de penser à lui …_

Elle réussi à se calmer rapidement.

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est si tu n'avais pas pleuré que je n'aurais rien compris._

_- Dans le fond, t'es un mec sympa Edward Cullen._

Je la renversais sur le dos. Elle souriait, heureuse de son coup.

_- Un mec sympa ? je l'embrassais dans le coup et redescendais vers sa poitrine, seulement sympa ?_

_- Peut-être un peu plus …_

Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque je mordillais l'un de ses tétons durci.

_- Rien ne sert de crier, jolie demoiselle personne ne viendra vous sauver._

_- Oh mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être sauvée !_ répondit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Une caresse en entraînant une autre, nous refîmes l'amour avec le plus de douceur et de lenteur dont nous étions capable.

C'est épuisés que l'on s'effondrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là Rose et toi ? _

_- Après le secondaire, je suis allé à la l'université de Phœnix avec Rose. J'y étudiais le management et elle le dessin automobile. Elle a commencé à jouer les mannequins pour pouvoir mettre du beurre dans les épinards. Ça marchait plutôt bien alors c'est moi qui ais commencé à gérer sa carrière et lorsque nous avons eu nos diplômes, nous nous sommes donné à fond là dedans de façon à en profiter le plus possible, le temps que ça durerait. Et depuis nous ne nous sommes toujours pas arrêtées._

_- Et toi ? tu as toujours voulu être neurochirurgien ?_

_- Non, en fait c'est une autre conséquence de ce fameux rêve, depuis je suis fasciné par le fonctionnement de notre cerveau. Mais ça ne m'a toujours pas permis d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce rêve si réel et si abstrait à la fois._

Ses mains reprirent peu à peu les arabesques qu'elles avaient commencé un peu plus tôt.

_- Tu ne te demande jamais ce qu'aurait été ta vie si tu n'avais jamais eu cet accident ?_

_- Je l'ai fait une fois. Ça m'a mené à imaginer que je serais resté avec Tanya, la fille avec qui je sortais à ce moment là, qu'elle serait tombée enceinte, avant même d'avoir été diplômé, par peur que je la quitte après le lycée. Et ça m'a tellement fait peur que je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux traîner encore un peu mon cœur brisé que ça ! Et toi ?_

_Quoi Moi ?_

_Tu n'a pas de regrets sur des choix qui ont bouleversé ta vie?_

_- Si … Quand mon père est mort, je me suis dit que si j'étais allé habité avec lui lorsque ma à commencé à ne plus tenir en place, il n'aurait peut-être pas été tué. Mais j'avais trop peur de me retrouver coincée dans ce bled pourri._

_- Et ce bled pourri, où était-il situé ?_

_- Dans l'Etat de Washington, ça s'appelle Forks._

_- Tu te moques de moi, là !_

_- Bien sûr que non ! pourquoi j'irais inventer un truc pareil ?_

_- Bella, je viens de Forks, j'y suis né, j'y ai grandi, j'y suis allé au lycée et mes parents y habitent encore, quand ils ne sont pas fourrés ici._

_- Non ! je te crois pas ! c'est pas possible !_

_- Et c'est pourtant la stricte vérité. _

_- Ce qui veut dire que si j'étais aller habiter à Forks, on se serait connu au lycée ?_

_- Il y a de grandes chances étant donné qu'il n'y qu'un seul lycée à Forks _

_- C'est complètement dingue_

_- Mais avec des « si », on mettrait New York en bouteille._

Elle me lança un regard étrange.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non, rien c'est juste que …_

_- Que quoi ?_

_- Mon père utilisait la même expression sauf qu'il utilisait Paris au lieu de New York, une vieille expression venu d'une grand-mère française._

Soudain, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je n'eus pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que cette situation la gênait. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

_- En voilà un qui parle pour deux, je meurt de faim._

Je me levais et l'entraînais avec moi.

_- Hé !_ fit-elle une fois hors du lit

_- Mais avant tout … il faut passer sous la douche._

Une lueur de désir illumina immédiatement ses yeux chocolat. Je la portais jusqu'à la douche. Une fois sous l'eau, j'eus une rapide pensée pour ma mère et le sol anti-dérapant qu'elle avait fait installer dans le fond de la douche qui s'avéra très pratiques. Je n'avais encore jamais fait l'amour sous la douche avec quiconque et je fus heureux que cette première fois ce fit avec elle. Il y avait d'ailleurs un grand nombre de premières fois que je me fis une promesse de faire avec elle.

Une fois propres et secs, je m'habillais et lui passais une de mes chemises le temps que j'aille demander à Alice des vêtements propres pour Bella. A peine eu-je ouvert la porte que je vis un sac de voyage devant la porte. Alice et sa prévoyance … qu'il allait falloir que je remercie comme il se doit. Je pris le sac et le donnais à Bella.

_- Tu devrais trouver quelque chose susceptible de t'intéresser là-dedans._

_- Merci Alice !_

Elle prit le sac et fila dans mon dressing.

- _Non mais je vous jure, elle est vraiment impossible,_ marmonat-elle depuis le dressing,_ … ça te dérange si je garde ta chemise ?_

_- Euh … non._

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait juste enfilé un jean slim en plus de ma chemise.

_- Allons voir ce que l'on peut se mettre sous la dent._ Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main

Jasper était dans le salon en train de faire des accords sur une guitare.

_- Salut Jazz !_ lança Bella. _Et ce concert ?_

_- Une tuerie. Et ta soirée ?_

_- Pas aussi ennuyante qu'elle aurait pu l'être._ Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Je ne pus que secouer la tête avec affliction, ce qui fit rire Jasper.

_- Où sont les autres ?_ demandais-je

_- Euh … Emmett est aller bosser, Rose et Alice sont aller dévaliser les boutiques de l'Upper East Side, Carlisle devait déjeuner avec un collègue et Esmée …_

_- Est là !_ fini ma mère._ Bonjour mon chéri, bonjour Isabella._

_- Bonjour Mme Cullen, mais appelez moi Bella comme le fait Edward._

Je vis Jasper lever un sourcil interrogateur. Personne, mis à part son père ne l'avait appelé ainsi.

_- Très bien Bella, mais à la seule condition que tu m'appelle Esmée._

_- Avec plaisir et je voudrais vous présenter mes excuse pour mon comportement de hier après-midi, j'ai vraiment était horrible avec tout le monde._

_- Une vraie teigne !_ rajouta Jasper.

_- Merci Jazz._

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Bella, c'est déjà oublié. N'importe laquelle d'entre nous aurait réagit de cette façon à ta place. Mais dites moi, ce ne serait pas un estomac vide qui vous aurait fait sortir de votre tanière._

_- Maman, c'est toi la meilleure._

_- Vu l'heure, autant préparer directement le déjeuner. Jasper tu manges avec nous bien sur._

_- Mais il va de soit Esmée._

Je notais une certaine ironie dans la voix de Jasper mais avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, Bella était déjà passé à l'attaque.

_- Dis moi Jasper ? Moi je suis consignée ici par un médecin un peu trop zélé et consciencieux, mais toi qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?_

_- Je dirais juste pour faire court que je ne savais pas qu'Alice et Esmée avaient elles aussi prêté le serment d'Hippocrate jusqu'au moment où j'ai voulu réserver une chambre d'hôtel._ Nous dit-il avec un air résigné.

_- Quel est le rapport avec le serment d'Hippocrate ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Hier soir avant que l'on ne parte, Rosalie culpabilisait de te laisser ici et Edward lui a ordonné de s'amuser. Ce à quoi Rosalie lui a dit qu'il était un peu trop autoritaire et lui a demandé si c'était le serment d'Hippocrate qui faisait ça_, dit Esmée.

_- Une affirmation que ma chère Maman c'est empressé de confirmer. Mais comme vient de le démontrer Jasper, le serment d'Hippocrate n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas Esmée Cullen ?_

_- C'est seulement la volonté de prendre soin de ceux qui nous sont chers. Irais-tu me contredire sur ce point Edward Anthony Cullen ?_

_- Houla ! si Maman sort tous les prénoms c'est que ça va chauffer !_ dit une voix flutée derrière nous.

Alice et Rosalie venaient de rentrer, aussi encombrées l'une que l'autre de sacs.

_- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant ce soir_, dit ma mère.

_- Oh ! on est juste venu déposer ça et on repart._

_- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait livré ?_ demanda ma mère

_- Pour la simple est bonne raison que ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour faire un saut à la maison. Mais pour ce qui est de ses motivations, j'hésite entre deux solutions_, répondis-je à sa place.

A la vue de ses joues qui devinrent écarlates, je devinais que ce n'était pas pour mes beaux yeux mais pour ce de l'autre homme présent dans cette pièce.

_- Et bien, quel était le sujet de dispute cette fois-ci ? _demanda-t-elle pour se donner une contenance.

_- Je crois bien que c'était l'autoritarisme et l'extrême instinct de protection dont font preuve l'ensemble des membres de la famille Cullen_, annonça Bella.

_- Oh ! fit Alice, c'est de la faute de Maman ça !_

_- Je vous l'avais bien dit !_ fanfaronnais-je

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Alice et Rosalie restèrent finalement déjeuner avec nous. L'ambiance à table était très conviviale, familiale et plus j'apprenais à connaître ce Jasper, plus je l'appréciais.

Un peu après manger, alors que nous écoutions l'une des nouvelles compositions de Jasper, Bella se tourna vers moi.

_- Au fait Dr Cullen, avez-vous un idée du temps que je devrais encore passer « au repos », me _demanda-t-elle, _non pas que je viendrais à me plaindre du traitement, mais j'aimerais savoir_, finit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_- Hum … et bien avec un repos un peu plus sérieux vous devriez être en pleine forme d'ici un jours ou deux. Mais si vous appréciez tan le traitement entamé hier, je préconiserais une durée de traitement plus longue_, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

_- Plus longue de combien de temps ?_ demanda-t-elle de nouveau avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- Hum … je ne pense pas pouvoir aller au delà d'un traitement à vie…_

Je l'embrassais de nouveau.

_- C'est une proposition qui laisse matière à réflexion… mais n'avez-vous pas peur que votre diagnostique ne soit un peu précipité ?_

Je me détachais d'elle et lui lançais un regard faussement vexé.

_- Je suis le Dr Edward Anthony Cullen, mes diagnostiques sont sûr à 100% !_

Elle rit mais surtout, elle ne me contredit pas. J'avais bon espoir.

******

_**Alors ? Votre avis ?**_

_**Demain … dernier chapitre …**_


	13. 7 ans plus tard

Chapitre 13 : 7 ans plus tard ... (épilogue)

J'avais eu raison de garder confiance. Plus Bella et moi passions de temps ensemble, plus notre amour et notre complicité grandissaient. 6 mois après notre rencontre, je la demandais en mariage. Demande qu'elle acceptait sans hésité, mieux que dans mes/mon rêve!

Le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec la mère de Bella me faisant sourire encore aujourd'hui, surtout l'expression ahurie qu'elle afficha lorsque je lui annonçais que je venais de Forks.

Nous avions prévu de nous marier au printemps suivant mais à la surprise générale, Rosalie et Emmett nous doublèrent au poteau avec en organisant une cérémonie « surprise », mais non sans faste, le jour de Noël. Enfin, une surprise pour tout le monde sauf pour Alice qui avait créée la robe de mariée de Rosalie.

C'est donc 1 an, jour pour jour, après notre « rencontre » que j'épousais la femme de ma vie lors d'une cérémonie très simple et très privée qui se déroula à Central Park, lieu de nos retrouvailles. Une cérémonie à 1 000 lieux de celle qui célébra l'union de la grande styliste Ali Cullen et de la rock-star Jasper Whitlock au printemps suivant.

.

2 ans plus tard, mes parents s'étaient finalement décidés à quitter Forks pour venir s'installer sur la côte Est. Ma mère ne put se résoudre à se séparer de la maison de Forks où avaient grandis ses enfants. Ça peine qu'elle éprouva à quitter Forks et cette maison qu'elle aimait tan se dissipa en quelques secondes à peine lorsque, lors de la pendaison de crémaillère de nos parents dans leur nouvelle demeure, les deux dames Cullen et la dame Hale annoncèrent qu'elle étaient enceintes.

J'ai bien peur qu'il n'existe aucun mot dans aucune langue pour décrire la joie de ma mère ce jour là.

.

J'avais fini par avouer à Bella, le soir de notre nuit de noce, qu'elle était réellement la fille de mon rêve et qu'elle avait toujours été et serait toujours mon seul est unique Amour. Je lui avait même raconté la fin de ce rêve, chose que je n'avais encore jamais fait.

L'agrandissement de notre famille commença réellement à la fin du mois d'août avec la naissance d'Elissa Cullen et celle d'Isis Hale, 6 minutes plus tard …

Bella accoucha, le 10 septembre, avec près de trois semaines d'avances. Nous ne connaissions pas le sexe de l'enfant et n'avions pas encore totalement arrêté notre choix sur un prénom, mais lorsqu'elle vit la petite bouille de notre fille pour la première fois, Bella décida qu'elle s'appellerait Resnesmée et que rien ni personne n'y pourrait rien. Ce fut pour moi une réelle surprise mais une agréable surprise. À vrai dire, aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si j'aurais été capable d'appeler ma fille autrement. Ce choix c'était imposé à Bella comme une évidence, un clin d'œil à ce rêve qui nous avait réuni mais aussi sans doute parce que ce bébé était le portrait craché de cette petite fille demi vampire dont j'avais rêvé.

.

Nous avions quitté le loft à la naissance de Renesmée pour nous installer dans une superbe maison d'inspiration colonial à Staten Island.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper y habitaient toujours pour le plus grand bonheur de mes nièces. Jasper avait transformé mon ancienne chambre en studio, lui permettant ainsi de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille. Alice qui travaillait toujours à la maison avait débauché Bella comme attaché de presse après que Rosalie ait renoncé à sa carrière de mannequin pour revenir à ses premiers amours, le dessin automobile.

.

Ce soir, nous fêtons nos 6 ans de mariage et nos 7 ans de bonheur sans nuages, ou presque, avec toute la famille. Le repas préparé par mes soins mijote tranquillement et j'attends ma femme et ma fille sur le pas de la porte. La première était allée cherché la seconde chez nos nouveaux voisins, les Black. Une famille aux origines amérindiennes composée de Billy et Sarah, ainsi que leurs trois enfants Rachel, Rebecca et … Jacob, le nouveau « meilleur ami » de ma fille. Si je me fiais à mon rêve, il allait falloir que je surveille ça de près et même de très près. Les deux maisons étaient mitoyennes par le jardin et l'absence de barrière ou de haie permettait aux enfants de passer d'une maison à l'autre sans problème. Je vois justement revenir Bella. Renesmée suivant un peu plus loin. Bella me rejoint rapidement et enlace ses doigts aux miens. Je dépose un tendre baisé sur son front

_- Nessie ! Attend !_

Jacob venait de sortir en trombe de la maison de ses parents et courait vers Renesmée.

_- Qu'est-ce qui y a Jacob ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas rester jouer avec toi ce soir_

_- Mais …_

_- Mais quoi? _

_- Je t'ai pas dit au revoir._

_- Oh !_

Je vis ma fille tendre l'une de ses joues à son ami, mais au moment où il allait y déposer un baisé, au dernier moment, elle se détourna ce qui fit que les lèvres du petit garçon arrivèrent sur les siennes. Nessie s'enfuit aussitôt dans un éclat de rire cristallin, laissant Jacob en plan. Le pauvre mis quelques seconde à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Bella lève vers moi un regard mi contrarié, mi amusé.

_- Il va falloir que tu ais une discussion avec ta fille_, me dit Bella avec un air sévère.

_- Hé ! pourquoi moi ? c'est aussi ta fille !_

_- Certes mais c'est ton portrait craché … au féminin._

Elle n'avait pas tord, si physiquement Renesmée avait de nous deux, pour ce qui est du caractère, c'était moi à 100% et j'en suis fière. Fière aussi de partager avec elle un amour inconditionnel pour la musique. Un amour, qui j'en suis sûr, existait déjà alors qu'elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Je réceptionne ma fille au vol alors qu'elle essaye de franchir la porte et la prend dans mes bras.

_- Viens ici espèce de petite chipie._

_- Oui papa chéri ?_

_- C'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait à Jacob tu sais._

_- Mais … pourquoi ? Toi tu le fait touuuuut le temps à Maman._

C'est vrai que depuis notre premier baiser, c'était resté un jeu entre Bella et moi.

_- Oui, mais Maman et Papa sont mariés, c'est différent._

_- Donc quand je serais mariée avec Jacob, je pourrais le faire ?_

Nooooooooon ! Pas ça ! Pas encore ! Pas déjà ! En même temps c'était prévisible … que lui répondre ?

_- On en reparlera le moment venu si tu veux. Mais en attendant on va aller mettre la table et après on jouera du piano._

C'est bien Edward, détourne son attention, le piano c'est mieux que les garçons.

_- On jouera le morceau de Maman ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr et le tiens aussi._

.

Notre famille arrive moins d'une heure plus tard.

D'abord mes parents suivi de Rose, Alice, Jazz et Emmett qui portait sur son dos. Ces deux petites étaient étaient un savant mélange de leur mère et de leur tante. Leur ressemblance était si frappante que nous les surnommions les « presque jumelles ». Toutes deux brunes, la seule différence notoire était la couleur de leurs yeux: « bleu Hale » pour Elissa et « vert Cullen » pour Isis. À l'image de leurs mères, les trois cousines, une fois réunies, formaient un trio infernal. Renée et Phil arrivèrent les derniers.

Une fois toute la famille installée dans le salon, Bella réclame notre attention.

_- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. _

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Alice. J'ai du mal saisir la raison de cette annonce. Vu la tête d'Alice, elles ont due décrocher un nouveau contrat, bien que Bella me semble particulièrement rayonnante.

_- Carlisle, … _

Mon père ? Pourquoi mon père ? Quel est le rapport avec mon père?

_- … il y a des chances que cette année, le père noël vous apporte le petit fils dont vous rêvez ! _

Un petit fils ? Quoi? C'est pas le Père Noël qui s'en charge de ces trucs là! Autour de moi tout le monde exulte, nos parents en particulier, et embrasse Bella. D'autres me donnent l'accolade ...

Oh mon Dieu !!!

_- Tu … tu es enceinte ?!? _

Là toute la famille se fige et me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. (impression de déjà vu)

_- Tu … tu ne l'avais pas deviné ?_ me demande Bella effarée

_- Et bien … en fait … non…. _

Tous éclatent de rire, tous sauf Bella.

Je me lève et enlace ma femme. Je l'embrasse et la rassure sur ma joie d'être à nouveau père.

Il est beau le médecin, tien! Pas capable de voir que sa propre femme est enceinte de près de trois mois !

Il faut le dire, celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir !

.

.

*

* *

.

.

Dans l'édition du New York Times du 26 décembre de cette année là, l'on pu lire à la rubrique « Carnet Rose » ceci :

_« Le Dr Edward Anthony Cullen, son épouse Isabella Marie Swan Cullen et leur fille Renesmée Angela Cullen sont heureux de vous annoncer l'arriver dans leur famille du petit_

_Edward Charlie Cullen,_

_né le jour de Noël à la maternité du New York Presbyterian hospital._

_La mère et l'enfant se portent bien. Le père quand à lui dit ne jamais avoir Rêvé d'un aussi beau cadeau »_

Il ne fait aucun que tout le monde cru l'heureux père sur parole.

**FIN**

Note :

La maison d'Edward & Bella à Staten Island

[http://]www[.]eplans[.]com/content-images/common/plans/images/DSA0/DSA320/DSA320-FR-RE-CO-LG[.]JPG

n'oubliez pas d'enlever _tous_ les crochets : http et tous les points

******

_**Voilà mes p'tites louloutes (et p'tits loulous (?)), c'est fini …Snif (une petite larme)**_

_**Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire les dernières scène de ce chapitre**_

_**J'espère que ma « version » de Twilight vous auras plus.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos Reviews et d'avoir lu cette petite fiction**_

_**********_

_**J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction que j'ai appelé « Le Secret Des Anges ». c'est une fiction historique où se mêle une vengeance, des secrets et bien sûr … de l'Amour (ça,vous pourrez pas y échapper !)**_

_**Je mettrais aussi sur le site le premier chapitre d'une autre fiction que j'écris. Je pense que ça sera vendredi.**_

_**Contrairement à cette fiction qui vient de se terminer, ces deux autres fictions sont en cours d'écriture, vous pourrez donc avoir droit à des Bonus (je pense à certaines lectrices qui se reconnaîtront)**_


	14. Poisson de la rentrée

Poisson de la Rentrée !

Et non, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (sinon ça aurait été le plus court jamais écrit !)

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que**_ Le Secret des Anges_** a été sélectionnée pour les **« Addict of Lemon Award »** organisé par damn – addict – lemon . forum gratuit . fr (sans les espaces !)

La fiction, même si elle ne compte que 3 chapitres est, à ma grande surprise (et quand je dis grande je reste soft !) , sélectionnée dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story **

Donc, à la limite, si vous pouviez aller voter pour, ça me ferait plaisir … histoire de ne pas faire un score trop pitoyable non plus … là c'est à mon égo que ça ferait plaisir ^^

Et puis qui sait … ça me motiverait peut-être pour en reprendre l'écriture *se cache sous son bureau*

Ce message sera publié sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, donc ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir plusieurs alertes à la fois

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure sur Arizona Dreamin' , les Dossiers Secrets du USS California ou Le Secret des Anges !


End file.
